


Tell me will you ever love me again?

by Kayka_U



Series: Story [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Past Mpreg, Treason
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: Jeden błąd  zniszczył wszytsko co budowali.Gdzie Harry chciałby naprawić to co zniszczył, jednak Louis nie może zapomnieć.





	1. Prolog

Wszyscy, którzy znali Harry’ego Stylesa i Louisa Tomlinsona, powiedzieliby że są parą idealną. Gdyby ktoś powiedziałby im, że po 11 latach małżeństwa się rozwiodą, nie uwierzyłby, wybuchając śmiechem. Bo nie znali pary, która pasowałaby do siebie bardziej niż Louis i Harry. Niestety nasze życie nie zawsze jest kolorowe, nie wszystko układa się dobrze. Bywają również gorsze chwile i właśnie taka jedna chwila, moment złości i zapomnienia, zniszczył to co do tej pory zbudowali…


	2. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pierwszy rozdział. Muszę przyznać, że jestem dość podekscytowana, ale i wystraszona, jak mi to wszystko wyjdzie. Rozdziały będą się pojawiać, wtedy gdy je napiszę i podejrzewam, że będą różnej długości. Jedne dłuższe, inne krótsze. Mimo te, będę się starała, aby miały przynajmniej około 1500 słów.

To nie była wielka miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, jak to w romansach bywa. Poznali się w szkole średniej. Trafili do jednej klasy. Nie znali nikogo, obaj byli nowi w Londynie. Harry widząc szatyna, który samotnie siedział z tyłu klasy, postanowił się od niego dosiąść i tak się zaczęło. Początkowo byłą to tylko przyjaźń, jednak z czasem przerodziła się w coś więcej. Byli praktycznie nierozłączni. Tam gdzie był Louis, było pewne, że znajdzie się również Harry. Przyjaciele śmiali się z nich, że są jak papużki nierozłączki, im to jednak nie przeszkadzało.  
Wiele osób myślało, że ich związek nie przetrwa, po tym, jak Harry, dzięki udziałowi w  
X Factor, stał się światowej sławy piosenkarzem. Tak się jednak nie stało. Louis bardzo wspierał swojego chłopaka we wszystkim co robił, a Harry nie zwracał uwagi na fanów, którzy liczyli na coś więcej. On widział tylko Louisa. Mieli osiemnaście lat, a Styles był na początku swojej kariery, kiedy okazało się, że Tomlinson jest w ciąży. Nie było łatwo, ale poradzili sobie – głównie dzięki pomocy ich rodziców. Harry mógł spokojnie latać po świecie, promując swoją muzykę, a Louis kontynuować studia. Równy miesiąc po dziewiętnastych urodzinach kędzierzawego na świecie pojawił się Adam Harry Styles. Tego samego dnia zaręczyli się, jednak ze względu na napięty grafik kędzierzawego, nowego członka rodziny i studia Louisa, postanowili poczekać ze ślubem. W końcu, w wieku dwudziestu dwóch lat powiedzieli sobie tak, stając się państwem Styles. Harry wciąż nagrywał i koncertował, z kolei Louis ukończył studia i dostał pracę w firmie reklamowej, gdzie sprawnie piął się po szczeblach kariery i teraz mógł się pochwalić tytułem głównego grafika. Gdy mieli dwadzieścia dziewięć lat na świat przyszły bliźniaki – Freddie Louis i Layla Anne. Wtedy też Harry postanowił wycofać się w ze świata muzyki, jednak nie do końca. Uznał, że czas najwyższy poświęcić więcej czasu rodzinie. Zaprzestał nagrywania i koncertowania, zamiast tego, wspólnie z ich przyjacielem Liamem, założył wytwórnię płytową.  
Ich życie było naprawdę dobre. Owszem zdarzały się gorsze dni, jak w każdym małżeństwie, jednak zawsze sobie z tym radzili.  
Harry kochał swojego męża oraz dzieci. Byli dla niego całym światem, więc jakim cudem znajdował się teraz tutaj? W kancelarii prawniczej, siedząc przy dużym, szklanym stole, naprzeciwko swojego męża i jego prawnika? Jak to się stało? Co w niego wstąpiło, że doprowadził do tej sytuacji? Do chwili, gdy on i Louis omawiali swój rozwód?  
*  
_\- Jak to nie wrócisz jutro? – oburzony głos jego męża pobrzmiewał w słuchawce._  
 _\- Lou, już ci tłumaczyłem… - zaczął, jednak jego wypowiedź została przerwana przez szatyna._  
 _\- Obiecałeś, że jutro będziesz – warczał jego rozmówca – To już drugi raz, jak przekładasz powrót._  
 _\- Co ja ci poradzę? Ciągle są jakieś problemy. Naprawdę chciałbym już do was wrócić – próbował przemówić do ukochanego. Nie lubił gdy się kłócili, a niestety ostatnio bardzo często im się to zdarzało._  
 _\- A może ty uciekasz ode mnie i dzieci? Może wolisz się zabawiać z kimś, a te twoje służbowe wyjazdy to tylko przykrywka?_  
 _\- Czy ty siebie słyszysz? – jego mąż naprawdę zaczynał przeginać – Uważasz, że wolę siedzieć w obcym kraju, mieszkając w hotelu, niż być z tobą i dziećmi? Do tego posądzasz mnie o zdradę._  
 _\- A jak inaczej mam to rozumieć? – teraz Louis już krzyczał do słuchawki – W ciągu ostatnich trzech miesięcy spędziłeś w domu w sumie 2 tygodnie. Ciągle gdzieś wylatujesz, obiecując szybko powrót, ale tak nie jest._  
 _\- Dobrze wiesz, że chodzi o sprawy firmy. W krótce wszystko się ułoży i ponownie będę tylko z wami. Obiecuję, że to ostatni wyjazd._  
 _\- Ciągle to obiecujesz – po tych słowach usłyszał w słuchawce dźwięk przerwanego połączenia._  
 _Westchnął, czując jak narasta w nim coraz bardziej gniew i bezsilność. Jak Louis mógł go posądzać o oszustwo i zdradę? Rodzina była dla niego całym światem._  
 _Chcąc się rozluźnić, udał się do baru, który znajdował się na dachu hotelu, w którym przebywał. Musiał się uspokoić, odpocząć po ciężkim dniu, mając nadzieję, że jak jutro zadzwoni do swojego męża, wszystko będzie już dobrze._  
*  
Gdyby tylko tego nie zrobił. Gdyby nie poszedł do tego cholernego baru, teraz nie traciłby rodziny.  
Z nieprzyjemnych wspomnień wyrwał go głos jego prawnika.  
\- Mój klient pragnie zatrzymać dom i samochody – oznajmił postawny mężczyzna. Nazywał się Robert Smith, był przed czterdziestką, a na skroniach można było dostrzec siwe włosy.  
Harry zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając na swojego prawnika. Nie rozumiał o czym on mówi, bo z tego co pamiętał inaczej się umawiali. Jednak nim zdążył się odezwać, uprzedził go prawnik Louisa.  
\- Domu nie oddamy – Zayn, najlepszy przyjaciel Louisa posłał im gniewne spojrzenie. Malik i Tomlinson znali się od dzieciństwa, kiedy to mieszkali po sąsiedzku, wiec nic dziwnego, że szatyn wybrał go na swojego prawnika – Louis zatrzyma również jeden z samochodów, pozostałe może oddać.  
\- Zostało to zakupione przez… - Smith chciał się spierać, jednak Harry mu na to nie pozwolił.  
\- Louis dostanie to co zechce – zarządził, czym przerwał sprzeczkę pomiędzy prawnikami.  
\- Co robisz? – Smith syknął do swojego klienta.  
\- Co ty robisz? – posłał niezadowolone spojrzenie mężczyźnie – Inaczej się umawialiśmy. Louis ma dostać wszystko co zechce.  
\- Proszę nam na moment wybaczyć – Smith zwrócił się do Louisa i Zayna, podnosząc się z krzesła. Następnie pokazał Harry’emu, aby poszedł za nim.  
\- Co ty robisz? – Robert naskoczył na kędzierzawego, gdy tylko drzwi się za nimi zamknęły – Mogę zostawić go z niczym, a ty to niszczysz – Harry zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Ty chyba czegoś nie rozumiesz – wyglądał na opanowanego, chociaż w środku aż się w nim gotowało – Mówiąc, że Louis ma dostać to co chce, miałem to na myśli.  
\- Przecież mogę to wygrać – Smith nie był zadowolony z decyzji swojego klienta. Lubił walczyć i wygrywać, a nie chodzić na ugodę.  
\- Louis potrzebuje tego domu, dla siebie i dzieci. Nie chcę ich wyrywać ze znanego im otoczenia.  
\- Mogę dla ciebie wygrać prawa do opieki – zaproponował. Naprawdę nie chciał iść na łatwiznę.  
\- Nie chcę – warknął, jednak szybko się opanował – To ja zawiniłem i dlatego tu jesteśmy. Mimo to Louis nie chce wnosić o orzeczenie winy, ani nie odsuwa mnie od dzieci. Nie potrzebuję domu, ani tego jednego samochodu. Jeśli Louis chce to zatrzymać, dostanie to. A jeśli tego nie rozumiesz i dalej będziesz robił po swojemu, zwolnię cię – po tych słowach odwrócił się od Roberta i wrócił do sali, gdzie czekali Louis i Zayn.  
\- Na czym skończyliśmy? – Malik spojrzał na mężczyzn z wyczekiwaniem, po tym, jak obaj zajęli swoje miejsca.  
\- Pan Styles zadecydował, że pana klient otrzyma wszystko czego sobie zażyczy.  
\- Świetnie – mulat skinął głową do Harry’ego. Ten jednak tego nie zauważył, ciągle wpatrując się w swojego (jeszcze) męża. Louis siedział naprzeciwko niego i Styles skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że wygląda idealnie. Pomimo tego, że szatyn starał się wyglądać dobrze, to można było zobaczyć jego zmęczenie. Oczy były opuchnięte, prawdopodobnie od płaczu, a pod nimi znajdowały się cienie. Postawa była zgarbiona i mężczyzna wyglądał, jakby chciał stąd zniknąć. Od początku spotkania nie odezwał się ani razu, do tego w ogóle nie spoglądał na Harry’ego. Jego wzrok głównie był wbity w szklany blat stołu.  
\- Teraz przejdźmy do sprawy dotyczącą dzieci – głos Malika przywrócił Harry’ego do rzeczywistości – Mój klient nie ma zamiaru utrudniać spotkań. Pan Styles może odwiedzać dzieci i zabierać je do siebie kiedy zechce, jednak musi uprzedzić o tym z co najmniej trzydniowym wyprzedzeniem.  
\- W porządku – Harry uprzedził swojego prawnika, nim ten zdążył się odezwać. Poczuł lekką ulgę. Pomimo tego, że już wcześniej Zayn poinformował go, że szatyn nie ma zamiaru odebrać mu dzieci, bał się, że jego mąż mógł zmienić zdanie. Na szczęście tego nie zrobił. Nie wiedział, co by uczynił, gdyby Louis zabronił mu widywania się z dziećmi. Wystarczyło, że tracił miłość swojego życia, nie przeżyłby, gdyby miał również stracić trójkę swoich pociech.  
Po omówieniu wszystkich kwestii, dotyczących podziału majątku i rozwodu, opuścili salę. Zayn i Louis szybko się pożegnali i ruszyli do gabinetu Malika – prawdopodobnie jeszcze coś omówić. Z kolei Harry i Robert skierowali się do windy, która zwiozła ich na parter. Tam się pożegnali i Smith opuścił budynek, wsiadając do zamówionej taksówki. Harry, za to, oparł się o jedną ze ścian i czekał.


	3. II

Cichy dźwięk zamykanych drzwi, wybudził go z zamyślenia. Chwilę później pojawiła się przed nim filiżanka z herbatą. Uniósł spojrzenie, napotykając brązowe tęczówki przyjaciela.

\- Dziękuję Zayn – głos miał cichy i lekko zachrypnięty, co było spowodowane częstym płaczem.

\- Lepiej Lou? – położył dłoń na plecach szatyna, gładząc go lekko. Podczas gdy Louis brał niewielki, ostrożne łyki herbaty.

\- Tak – westchnął, odkładając filiżankę – Ile jeszcze takich spotkań? – widok Harry'ego był dla niego ciężki. Mężczyzna za bardzo go skrzywdził i póki co te rany były wciąż zbyt świeże. Miał jednak nadzieję, że dla dobra dzieci z czasem to minie i widok Stylesa nie będzie wywoływał w nim bólu, ani chęci płakania.

\- Myślę, że jedno – obszedł biurko, siadając na swoim miejscu.

\- A rozprawa?

\- Jeśli podczas następnego spotkania dopniemy wszystkie sprawy i podpiszecie papiery, nie będziesz musiał się stawiać w sądzie. Ja się zajmę resztą.

\- Dziękuję – posłał wdzięczny uśmiech przyjacielowi.

\- Lou – zmarszczył brwi, uważnie przyglądając się szatynowi. Widział jak bardzo jest zmęczony – Jeśli chcesz, możemy z Niallem zająć się dzieciakami na jeden dzień lub weekend. Mógłbyś odpocząć.

\- Dziękuję, ale nie trzeba.

\- Jesteś pewny?

\- Tak.

*****

Krążył po holu, coraz bardziej się niecierpliwiąc. Minęło prawie pół godziny, jak zakończyło się jego spotkanie z Louisem i ich prawnikami, jednak szatyn wciąż się nie pojawiał. Mimo to czekał na niego, musiał z nim porozmawiać. Po tym, jak prawda wyszła na jaw, po tym, jak szatyn zrobił mu awanturę i kazał się wynosić, zamilkł. To był ostatni raz, jak Louis odezwał się do niego. Tego samego dnia, Harry, spakował najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i udało się do hotelu, gdzie zamieszkał, póki czegoś nie wynajął.

Próbował kontaktować się z szatynem, chciał z nim porozmawiać, wyjaśnić i błagać o wybaczenie, jednak mężczyzna unikał go jak tylko mógł. Od jego wyprowadzki minęły dwa tygodnie, a on przez ten czas ani razu nie widział się z Louisem, a z dziećmi udało mu się spotkać tylko raz i to bez najstarszego syna, który świadom tego co się wydarzyło pomiędzy jego ojcami, odmówił kontaktu z Harrym.

Miał nadzieję, że dzisiaj uda mu się w końcu porozmawiać z mężem. On musiał dzisiaj z nim porozmawiać, choćby miał szatyna do tego zmusić. Był coraz bardziej zdesperowany.

W końcu, po kolejnych dziesięciu minutach, zobaczył Louisa, wychodzącego z windy. Mężczyzna go nie dostrzegł, jego wzrok był wbity w ziemię. Od razu ruszył w jego kierunku, zagradzając mu drogę. Louis w ostatniej chwili się zatrzymał, unikając wpadnięcia na Harry'ego.

Niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się w mężczyznę z bólem i kędzierzawy miał ochotę dać sobie w twarz, chociaż wiedział, że to nie wystarczy. Zbyt mocno zranił swojego męża.

\- Lou, porozmawiaj ze mną. Proszę!

W ramach odpowiedzi, szatyn pokręcił przecząco głową i wyminął Stylesa, kierując się do wyjścia.

\- Louis – odwrócił się, łapiąc mężczyznę za ramię – Błagam cię!

\- Nie dotykaj mnie – wyrwał rękę z uścisku kędzierzawego – Myślę, że już wszystko mi wyjaśniłeś. Co więcej chciałbyś mi powiedzieć?

\- Lou, proszę – był zdesperowany i niebieskooki chyba to zauważył.

\- Dobrze, w takim razie jak było? Była dobra na tyle, aby zaryzykować nasze małżeństwo? – cedził przez zęby, powstrzymując się od krzyku. Nie chciał zwracać na nich większej uwagi.

\- Lou... - głos wyższego drżał.

\- Chciałeś rozmawiać, odpowiedz! – naciskał.

*

_Powieki ogromnie mu ciążyły, więc uniesienie ich było nie lada wyzwaniem. Dodatkowo ból głowy mu nie pomagał. Na szczęście rolety w oknach były zasłonięte, więc nie musiał się przejmować nieznośnymi promieniami słońca, które tylko spotęgowałyby ten ból. I po co mu wczoraj było tyle pić? Zawsze znał umiar, ale wczorajsza sprzeczka z Louisem wytrąciła go z równowagi._

_Jęknął słysząc, dźwięk zamykanych drzwi, który w tej chwili wydał mu się niezwykle głośny. Nie musiał długo czekać, jak poczuł, że materac łóżka się ugina. Odwrócił się, uchylając swoje powieki. Zakładał, że zobaczy swojego przyjaciela Liama, z którym był tutaj. Jakie było jego zdziwienie, gdy zamiast ujrzeć krótko ostrzyżonego mężczyznę z brodą i spojrzeniem szczeniaczka, zobaczył wysoką blondynkę, która miała na sobie jedynie ręcznik i szczerzyła się do niego. W tym momencie kac i wszystko co z nim związane, zostało zapomniane, a liczyło się to co on zrobił._

_\- Dzień dobry – nachyliła się nad kędzierzawym, chcąc go pocałować, jednak ten ją zatrzymał._

_\- Wyjaśnijmy coś sobie – jego głos był bardziej zachrypnięty niż zwykle – To nie może wyjść na jaw._

_W co on się do cholery wpakował?_

*

\- Nie...

\- Co nie?

\- Nic nie jest lepsze od ciebie, naszych dzieci, naszej rodziny – wyjaśnił.

\- A jednak spieprzyłeś...

\- Wiem! – krzyknął, czym zwrócił uwagę innych – Wiem to – powtórzy cicho – zawaliłem, ale żałuję tego. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. Kocham cię, kocham nasze dzieci i nie chcę tracić tego co mieliśmy.

\- Sam do tego doprowadziłeś – powiedział twardo, wpatrując się w punkt ponad ramieniem kędzierzawego.

\- Wiem, ja to wszystko wiem. Jednak wierzę, że jesteśmy w stanie to przetrwać. Daj mi tylko szansę to naprawić, daj nam czas, aby to rozpracować – był gotów paść na kolana przed Louisem, tutaj wśród ludzi, aby tylko się zgodził.

\- Nie Harry – pokręcił głową. Miał już dość tej rozmowy – Może i wybaczę, ale nie zapomnę. To boli - odwrócił się od mężczyzny, kierując się do wyjścia. Zatrzymał się jednak po kilku krokach, zwracając się do (jeszcze) męża – Dzieci tęsknią, myślę że dobrym pomysłem będzie, jeśli zabierzesz je gdzieś w weekend.

\- W porządku – mruknął cicho, lekko kiwając głową. Chociaż tyle, nie straci dzieci.

*****

Zatrzymał się na wolnym miejscu, jak najbliżej wyjścia ze szkoły. Wyłączył silnik, sprawdzając we wstecznym lusterku bliźniaki. Freddie oglądał jedną z kolorowych książeczek, które trzymali w samochodzie, z kolei Layla drzemała, co było normą. Jazda samochodem zawsze ją usypiała. Louis pamiętał, że jak była młodsza i mieli problem, aby ją uśpić, wystarczyło zapakować dziewczynkę do samochodu i zabrać na małą wycieczkę. Najczęściej robił to Harry, pozwalając, aby Louis położył Freddiego i mógł samemu odpocząć.

Szybko odgonił myśli o kędzierzawym, czując jak łzy zbierają się w jego oczach i wrócił wzrokiem na wyjście ze szkoły, gdzie zaczęli pojawiać się uczniowie. Adam był jednym z ostatnich osób, które opuściły mury szkoły. Głowę miał zwieszoną i wlekł się za swoim przyjacielem, który gadał jak najęty. Nate Mills był bardzo wesołym i rozgadanym chłopcem. Louis lubił go i cieszył się, że jego syn ma przy sobie właśnie kogoś takiego jak Nate. Zwłaszcza w obecnej sytuacji. Wiedział, że to co się wydarzyło mocno uderzyło Adama. Harry zawsze był dla niego wzorem, kimś kim chciał się stać, gdy dorośnie, więc nic dziwnego, że sam poczuł się zdradzony przez własnego ojca. Na szczęście bliźniaki były za małe i nie rozumiały co się dzieje. Niestety to nie powstrzymało ich od wypytywania się o tatę.

Ponownie zagłębiając się w myślach, nawet nie zauważył, że jego syn jest już przy samochodzie. Nastolatek otworzył drzwi, zajmując miejsce pasażera, mrucząc ciche powitanie.

\- Dzień dobry panie St...Tom...yyy – oczywiście Mills wiedział o całej sytuacji. Wszyscy w sumie o tym wiedzieli. Ciężko było ukryć przed mediami, że źle się dzieje w ich związku. Nie wiedzieli jednak co było powodem ich rozstania, w przeciwieństwie do Nate'a, ale obiecał nikomu nie mówić.

\- Spokojnie Nate – uśmiechnął się ciepło, chcąc uspokoić plączącego się nastolatka – Wciąż jestem Styles.

\- Um...w porządku.

\- Podwieźć cię do domu? – chłopak mieszkał niedaleko nich.

\- Nie, dziękuję – odmówił. Ręce miał schowane za sobą i bujał się na stopach – Brat mnie odbiera i jedziemy do szpitala, odwiedzić tatę – wyjaśnił. Ojciec Nate'a miał zabieg wycięcia wyrostka robaczkowego. Niestety pojawiły się jakieś komplikacje, ale ostatecznie wszystko poszło dobrze i mężczyzna na dniach miał opuścić szpital.

\- W takim razie pozdrów rodziców i życz ojcu zdrowia.

\- Na pewno, do widzenia – pomachał lekko do mężczyzny – Do zobaczenia jutro, Adam – poklepał chłopaka po ramieniu i zamknął drzwi, odbiegając do pojazdu, gdzie czekał już na niego brat.

\- Jak było w szkole? – szatyn spojrzał uważnie na syna, który bawił się swoim telefonem.

\- Jak zwykle – mruknął, wzruszając ramionami.

\- A coś więcej?

\- Nic.

\- W porządku – westchnął zrezygnowany. Już wcześniej były niewielkie problemy z Adamem. W końcu był nastolatkiem – okres dojrzewania, szalejące hormony i te sprawy. Niestety od wyjścia prawdy na jaw, było jeszcze gorzej. Młody Styles zamknął się w sobie, większość czasu spędzał w swoim pokoju i kilka razy Louis słyszał, jak płakał. Szatynowi było ciężko z tym, jak to co działo się pomiędzy nim a Harrym, wpływało na Adama. Niestety, tak długo jak nastolatek nie wykazywał chęci współpracy, Louis czuł się bezradny. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że z czasem będzie lepiej.

Z ostatnim spojrzeniem na nastolatka, uruchomił silnik i wycofując się z miejsca, skierował się do domu.


	4. III

Weekend nadszedł dość szybko. Louis z samego rana zaczął pakować bliźniaki, bo umówili się z Harrym, że przywiezie dzieci z powrotem dopiero w niedzielę wieczorem. Oczywiście maluchy wiedziały o jego przyjeździe więc goniły po domu, podekscytowane spotkaniem z ojcem. Tylko Adam tkwił wciąż w swoim pokoju i nie zapowiadało się, aby miał zamiar go opuścić. Szatyn po tym, jak przygotował w holu torby bliźniaków, udał się do swojego najstarszego dziecka. Zapukał chcąc uszanować prywatność nastolatka, jednak gdy po trzeciej próbie nie dostał odpowiedzi, postanowił wejść do środka.

Rolety w oknach były zasunięte, jak zwykle w pokoju panował bałagan. Ubrania rozrzucone były po ziemi, biurko było zawalone książkami, a Adam leżał na rozkopanym łóżku ze słuchawkami na uszach. Oczy miał przymknięte, więc zwrócił uwagę na Louisa, dopiero, gdy ten dotknął jego ramienia. Wzdrygnął się otwierając oczy. Podniósł się do siadu, ściągając słuchawki.

\- Stało się co? – niepokój malował się na twarzy syna. Nawet jeśli ostatnio Adam sprawiał wiele problemów, Louis wiedział, że chłopak martwi się o niego.

\- Tata zaraz przyjedzie – wyraz twarzy nastolatka od razu się zmienił. Niepokój został zastąpiony przez niezadowolenie.

\- Nigdzie nie jadę – burknął, ponownie kładąc się na łóżku i odwracając plecami do szatyna.

\- Adam, tata za wami tęskni. To, że my się rozstaliśmy, nie znaczy, że was nie chce – próbował przekonać syna. Nawet jeśli wciąż miał urazę do kędzierzawego, nie chciał, aby dzieci się od niego odwracały.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to, zostaję z tobą – i na znak, zakończenia rozmowy, ponownie założył słuchawki na uszy.

Louis, z cichym westchnieniem, opuścił pokój nastolatka.

*****

Bliźniaki od dziesięciu minut stały na kanapie przylepione do okna i wypatrywały samochodu ich ojca. Gdy tylko czarny pojazd zatrzymał się na podjeździe ich domu, z piskiem zeskoczyły z kanapy i popędziły do drzwi. Zniecierpliwieni podskakiwali w holu, dopóki drzwi się nie otwarły ukazując ich tatę.

\- Tata! – z piskiem rzuciły się na mężczyznę.

\- Cześć robaczki – kucnął, zgarniając w objęcia swoje dzieci. Tak bardzo za nimi tęsknił i w końcu trzymał swoje dwa skarby (z czterech) w ramionach – Gotowi na dzień z tatą?

\- Tak – Layla uczepiła się go jak małpka, gdy próbował wstać, więc objął ją, aby nie spadła.

\- A gdzie jedziemy? – Freddie dreptał obok ojca, gdy ten ruszył na poszukiwanie swojego (jeszcze) męża.

\- To niespodzianka.

\- Już jesteś – Louis pojawił się na schodach, kierując się po nich w dół – Torba bliźniaków jest już spakowana i leży w holu.

\- Widziałem, czekamy jeszcze na Adama.

\- On nie jedzie – odparł chłodno, kierując się do kuchni. Harry zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc tego. Przecież szatyn się zgodził, więc dlaczego teraz robi problemy? Odstawił Laylę i poprosił bliźniaki, aby zaczekały na niego w salonie, po czym sam podążył za mężem.

\- Jak to nie jedzie? – wpadł do kuchni, gdzie Louis sprzątał po śniadaniu, które najwyraźniej zjedli nim przyjechał.

\- Po prostu – nie chciał mówić Harry'emu prawdy. Nawet jeśli ten go skrzywdził, nie chciał, aby kędzierzawy wiedział, że w tej chwili jego pierworodny nie chce go znać.

\- Była inna umowa – protestował. Nie odpuści, obiecano mu spotkania z synem i nie zrezygnuje z nich - Mam prawo do spotkań z Adamem.

\- Ale póki co ich nie będzie – próbował być spokojnym, chociaż obecność i natarczywość kędzierzawego coraz bardziej go irytowała.

\- Co ty robisz? – warknął, chwytając mocno szatyna za ramię i odwrócił go w swoją stronę – Obiecałeś mi spotkania z dziećmi.

\- Ale one nie chcą się z tobą widywać! – krzyknął, wyszarpując się z uścisku Stylesa.

\- Co? – jak to jego dzieci nie chciały się z nim widywać? Przecież widać było, że bliźniaki są szczęśliwe – Co ty pieprzysz?

\- Nie zabraniam ci się widywać z Adamem. To on nie chce widzieć ciebie.

\- Nastawiasz go przeciwko mnie? – wiedział, że skrzywdził swojego męża, jednak nigdy by go nie podejrzewał, że posunie się do czegoś takiego.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – zmarszczył w gniewie brwi, zakładając ramiona na piersi. Jak Harry mógł tak o nim pomyśleć? – Ale Adam nie jest głupi. Ma czternaście lat i jest świadom tego co zrobiłeś i co aktualnie się z nami dzieje. Również czuje się skrzywdzony i zdradzony, potrzebuje czasu.

\- Ja... - w tym momencie było mu głupio. Nigdy nie spojrzał na to w ten sposób. Wiedział, że zranił swojego małżonka, ale nigdy nie sądził, że równie mocno dotknęło to jego syna. Bliźniaki były za małe, ale Louis miał rację, Adam nie był już mały dzieckiem i wiedział co się dzieje – Mogę z nim porozmawiać?

\- Jeśli ci pozwoli – westchnął, wzruszając ramionami. Chciałby, aby pomiędzy Adamem i Harrym było dobrze, nie chciał, aby ich problemy dotykały również dzieci, jednak w tej sprawie nic nie mógł zrobić.

Kędzierzawy jedynie skinął głowa, nim skierował się na piętro, gdzie znajdował się pokój Adama. Zapukał, nie chcąc wchodzić bez pozwolenia.

\- Mamo, już mówiłem, że nigdzie nie jadę – usłyszał zza drzwi, stłumiony głos syna.

\- To ja.

Przez moment panowała cisza, jednak po chwili usłyszał kroki.

\- Czego chcesz? – drzwi się otwarły, a w nich stanął Adam, jego młodsza kopia. Jego pierworodny był bardzo podobny do niego. Po Louisie miał kolor włosów i urocze zmarszczki dookoła oczu, kiedy się uśmiechał. No i charakterek. Bliźniaki z kolei, bardziej przypominały Louisa. Freddie miał po Stylesie tylko zielone oczy i dołeczki, a Layla ciemne, kręcone włosy.

\- Przyjechałem po was.

\- Ja nigdzie nie jadę – założył ramiona na piersi – Mówiłem to już mamie.

\- Adam, tęsknię za wami.

\- Zajmij się lepiej swoją nową rodziną – wycedził, złowrogo spoglądając na ojca.

\- Adam... - widział, że nie będzie łatwo.

\- Zostaw nas, tak jak już to zrobiłeś – nastolatek był nieugięty.

\- Wiem, że to co zrobiłem byłem złe i skrzywdziło was, ale to nie oznacza, że was zostawiłem. Wciąż jestem dla was i wciąż was kocham, wszystkich.

\- Zamiast tak pieprzyć, zajmij się swoim nowym dzieciakiem – wywarczał, nim zamknął drzwi pokoju, tuż przed nosem zszokowanego mężczyzny.

*

_Po nieszczęsnej nocy, która miała miejsce prawie pięć miesięcy temu, Harry wymusił na dziewczynie, aby podpisała dokument, który zabraniał jej mówienia o tym co pomiędzy nimi się wydarzyło. Początkowo, Alyssa (jak miała na imię) nie chciała się zgodzić, ale kiedy zaproponowano jej pieniądze, przystała na to. Dlatego też, Styles mógł być spokojny, o to, że ta informacja nie dotrze do jego najbliższych. Mimo to nie pomogło mu to w wyzbyciu się wyrzutów sumienia. Starał się jednak o tym nie myśleć i tak jak dawniej wieść szczęśliwe życie z mężem i trójką dzieci, którzy byli dla niego całym światem. Do czasu..._

_Była połowa maja, sobotnie popołudnie, a on spędzał ten czas dość leniwie ze swoją rodziną. Korzystając z pięknej pogody, siedzieli w ogrodzie. Bliźniaki rzucały piłkę Cliffordowi – ich psu razy labradoodle, ganiając za nim za każdym razem, gdy zwierzak zamiast oddać im piłkę, uciekał. Adam trenował strzały do bramki, po Louisie odziedziczył zamiłowanie do piłko nożnej i należał do szkolnej drużyny, z kolei on z szatynem leżeli przytuleni na jednym z leżaków. Był za mały na dwie osoby, ale oni nie narzekali. Na stoliku obok leżał dzbanek z lemoniadą, którą Louis tego dnia zrobił, a obok pięć szklanek oraz ciastka czekoladowe, które upiekł kędzierzawy. Ten leniwy i przyjemny moment, przerwał im dzwonek do drzwi._

_\- Czemu? – szatyn jęknął niezadowolony, leżąc na swoim małżonku._

_\- Otworzyć? – kędzierzawy zaproponował, widząc jak bardzo szatynowi nie chce się._

_\- Nie trzeba – pokręcił głową, powoli się podnosząc – I tak musiałbym wstać – cmoknął Harry'ego w policzek i skierował się do wnętrza domu._

_Zastanawiał się kto mógł ich odwiedzić. Nikogo nie zapraszali, nikt również się nie zapowiadał, dodatkowo osoba stojąca po drugiej stronie była bardzo natarczywa. Dzwonek nie przestawał wydawać dźwięków. W końcu Louis dotarł do drzwi, od razu je otwierając. Po drugiej stronie stała młoda dziewczyna, na oko mająca około 26 lat. Szatyn jej nie znał, ani nawet nie kojarzył. Przez moment pomyślał, że to może nowa sąsiadka, ale szybko sobie przypomniał, że nikt ostatnio z ich okolicy się nie wyprowadzał, ani nie wprowadzał. Dziewczyna miała długie blond włosy z różowymi końcówkami, brązowe oczy, dość głęboko osadzone, mały nos i pełne usta, które raczej nie były dziełem natury, podobnie jak jej biust. Szkoda, bo była dość ładna i zdaniem Louisa te „dodatki" nie były jej wcale potrzebne._

_\- Tak? W czym mogę pomóc? – zmarszczył brwi, uważnie przyglądając się dziewczynie._

_\- Czy tu mieszka Harry Styles? – tym pytaniem zbiła go z tropu. Kim jest i czego chce od jego męża?_

_\- Jestem jego mężem, o co chodzi?_

_\- O jego dziecko – objęła swój brzuch i dopiero teraz Louis zauważył, że lekko odstaje, jakby była w ciąży._

_W tym momencie miał ochotę usiąść i płakać, bo jak to jego Harry mógł go zdradzić, z drugiej chciał zabić swojego męża. Jego świat w jednej chwili zaczął się walić. Dziewczyna niezrażona jego osobistym kryzysem i tym, że tą informacją niszczy rodzinę, uśmiechała się szeroko, czekając na jakąś odpowiedź od Louisa._

*

Chwilę jeszcze stał przed drzwiami pokoju syna, zastanawiając się czy tam wejść. Ostatecznie postanowił odpuścić i dać Adamowi ochłonąć. Miał nadzieję, że z czasem uda im się na spokojnie porozmawiać i wrócić do tego co było.

\- I jak? – Louis stał przy schodach, wpatrując się w niego zmartwionym spojrzeniem.

\- Miałeś rację – westchnął. Czuł zbierające się łzy w oczach, bo to jednak cholernie bolało.

\- Daj mu czas, w końcu odzyskasz syna – próbował podnieść go na duchu.

\- Szkoda, że ciebie nie – tak bardzo chciał wziąć Louisa w ramiona i przytulić, pocałować.

\- Harry...

\- Tak wiem, nie zapomnisz tego co zrobiłem i dlatego nie jesteś w stanie dać mi szansy – już to słyszał od Louisa.

\- Przywieź jutro bliźniaki – szatyn postanowił pozbyć się tej niezręcznej atmosfery, która zapanowała.

\- Będziemy wieczorem – zapewnił.

\- Dbaj o nich.

\- Zawsze – obiecał, nim skierował się do salonu wołając dzieci.


	5. IV

Weekend bez bliźniaków minął szatynowi szybko. Pomimo lekkiej tęsknoty za maluchami, cieszył się, że miał dwa dni odpoczynku. Nie zrozumcie go źle, kochał swoje dzieci i to bardzo, jednak przy dwójce czterolatków jest mnóstwo roboty i nawet w wolne dni, nie ma zbyt wiele czasu dla siebie. Oczywiście w domu był Adam, jednak chłopak jest już na tyle duży, że nie potrzebuje ciągłego pilnowania. Wystarczyło, że szatyn widział go kręcącego się po domu, aby mógł być w miarę spokojny o swoje najstarsze dziecko. Mimo wszystko naprawdę mógł odpocząć i uspokoić się, gdy Nate wyciągnął nastolatka z domu. Wiedział, że Adam jest bezpieczny ze swoim przyjacielem. Przez większość soboty i niedzieli szatyn korzystał z pięknej pogody. Początek czerwca był wyjątkowo ładny i sporo czasu spędzał w ogrodzie z książką i chłodną lemoniadą. Odpuścił dobie również gotowanie i obiad zamówił z restauracji, co Adamowi wcale nie przeszkadzało.   
Harry przywiózł bliźniaki w niedzielny wieczór. Maluchy wparowały do domu, przekrzykując siebie nawzajem, aby opowiedzieć Louisowi co robili z tatą. Adam siedział w salonie razem z Louisem, gdzie oglądali wieczorne wiadomości. Przywitał się z rodzeństwem, za którym tęsknił. Pomimo tego, że dzieliła ich duża różnica wieku, był bardzo związany z bliźniakami. Chwilę za najmłodszymi Stylesami w pomieszczeniu pojawił się Harry, wyglądał na zmęczonego, ale mimo to na jego twarzy gościł uśmiech. Adam gdy tylko zobaczył swojego ojca, poderwał się z fotela i opuścił salon. Louis dostrzegł ból na twarzy kędzierzawego. Chciałby naprawić sytuację pomiędzy Adamem i Harrym, jednak wiedział, że to musi wyjść od nastolatka.   
\- Jacy byli? – podszedł do mężczyzny, po tym, jak bliźniaki zainteresowały się Cliffordem, który skakał dookoła nóg Stylesa.  
\- Jak zwykle, energiczni – wzruszył ramionami – Ale po za tym byli w porządku – zapewnił szatyna, widząc nieme pytanie na twarzy niższego.   
\- W porządku – skinął głową – Kiedy chcesz ponownie ich zobaczyć?  
\- Jeśli to nie problem, to za tydzień?  
\- W porządku, a miałbyś coś przeciwko, gdybym początkiem wakacji, zabrałbym ich na krótki wyjazd?  
\- Oh – trochę tym pytaniem zaskoczył szatyna. Przez to co się ostatnio działo, całkowicie zapomniał o tym, że zbliżają się wakacje – Um…tak, jasne.  
\- Planuję zabrać mamę na Madagaskar – położył rękę na karku, drapiąc się niezręcznie.  
\- O…to…to świetnie – to było zawsze marzenie Louisa, aby tam pojechać.   
\- Um…tak…Tak właściwie, to planowałem ten wyjazd jako niespodziankę dla ciebie, jeszcze przed…przed tym – wyjaśnił – Więc jeśli masz ochotę i jesteś w stanie znieść moje towarzystwo codziennie przez tydzień, to zapraszam.  
\- Pomyślę – bardzo go kusiło, aby pojechać, jednak w ich obecnej sytuacji nie sądził, aby to był dobry pomysł.  
\- W porządku – skinął głową – Nie planuję brać nikogo innego, więc miejsce będzie czekać.  
Po krótkiej rozmowie na temat weekendu z bliźniakami, Harry pożegnał się i z ciężkim sercem opuścił dom, kierując się do pustego mieszkania.   
*****  
Jak każda bijatyka w szkole, tak i ta zebrała uczniów w jednym miejscu. Spore koło otoczyło dwóch bijących się nastolatków, których spróbował rozdzielić trzeci. Nikt jednak nie kwapił się, aby mu pomóc. Za to niektórzy ze śmiechem dopingowali pozostałą dwójkę. Całe zamieszanie przerwało przybycie dwójki nauczycieli – Tom Focus, nauczyciel geografii oraz dyrektor szkoły, Liam Payne. Rozdzielili wściekłych nastolatków, przepędzając pozostałych uczniów.   
\- Styles! Mills! Rays! Do mojego gabinety – ryknął Payne, spoglądając na trójkę chłopaków – Wzywam waszych rodziców.  
Odwrócił się na pięcie, kierując do swojego biura. Adam szybko dorównał mu kroku z niepokojem spoglądając na dyrektora.  
\- Panie dyrektorze, tylko proszę nie wzywać ojca – wiedział, że pan Payne jest przyjacielem jego taty z czasów szkolnych.   
\- Postaram się – westchnął. Wiedział jak wygląda sytuacja w domu Stylesów i domyślał się dlaczego Adam nie chce widzieć się z Harrym. Domyślał się również, że to było powodem zachowania nastolatka, ponieważ nigdy wcześniej nie było z nim problemów, a odkąd zdrada jego ojca wyszła na jaw, zaczął popadać w konflikty i kłopoty.   
\- Dziękuję.  
*****  
Zapisał ostatnie poprawki w projekcie i z cichym westchnieniem ulgi odchylił się na swoim krześle, ściągając okulary. Spojrzał na zegarek, który pokazywał, że dochodziła godzina trzynasta. Jeszcze trzy godziny i będzie mógł wrócić do domu. Jednak teraz był czas na jego przerwę. Podniósł się z fotela, sięgając po swój portfel i telefon. Niestety okazało się, że padła mu bateria. Wyciągnął z szafki ładowarkę, podłączając do niej telefon. Następnie opuścił swój gabinet, kierując się do bufetu na parterze.   
Na jego szczęście nie musiał długo czekać na windę, ponieważ drzwi się uchyliły w chwili, gdy przed nią stanął. Poczekał, aż Karen, starsza miła kobieta, która była sekretarką właściciela agencji, opuści ją, nim sam wszedł do środka. Drzwi zaczęły się zamykać, gdy usłyszał kogoś, jak woła, aby zatrzymać windę. Wcisnął przycisk otwierający drzwi i jak się okazało był to Aiden Grimshaw – główny copywriter.  
\- Cześć Lou – uśmiechnął się szeroko do szatyna, stając obok niego.   
\- Hej Aiden – odwzajemnił uśmiech. Nie znał go zbyt dobrze, byli po prostu znajomymi z pracy, ale mężczyzna wydawał się bardzo wesoły i sympatyczny. Lubił go.  
\- Jedziesz do bufetu? – zgadnął spoglądając na numer piętra, które wybrał Louis.  
\- Tak, najwyższa pora na przerwę.   
\- Ja tak samo, będzie ci przeszkadzać, jeśli ci potowarzyszę?  
\- Ani trochę – nie miał nic przeciwko towarzystwu Aidena. Była okazja, aby się lepiej poznać.   
Chwilę później winda się zatrzymała, rozsuwając drzwi i ukazując piętro, na które zmierzali. Opuścili małe pomieszczenie i skierowali się do bufetu. Po zamówieniu swoich dań, skierowali się do jednego z wolnych stolików. Początkowo rozmawiali na temat najnowszego projektu, nad któremu aktualnie oboje pracowali. Louis miał jednak wrażenie, że jest coś innego, o czym Aiden chciałby z nim porozmawiać, jednak póki co nie poruszał tego. W końcu chyba znalazł w sobie odwagę, ponieważ zadał pytanie, które mimo wszystko nie zaskoczyło szatyna.  
\- Um…Lou, jak się trzymasz? – szatyn doskonale wiedział o co chodzi mężczyźnie. Oczywiście cały budynek wiedział, że rozwodzi się z Harrym, ale co w tym dziwnego, jeśli rozpisywano się o tym w gazetach. Na szczęście nikt nie wiedział co było powodem tego.   
\- Nie jest źle – wzruszył ramionami – Wiadomo nie jest łatwo, ale z każdym dniem jest lepiej – uśmiechnął się lekko, aby potwierdzić swoje słowa.   
\- Wiem, że jesteśmy tylko znajomymi z pracy. Ale, jakbyś potrzebował pomocy, możesz na mnie liczyć.  
\- Dziękuję Aiden – zrobiło mu się cieplej, gdy usłyszał słowa Grimshawa – Jest jeszcze coś? – mężczyzna wyglądał, jakby zastanawiał się, czy powinien coś jeszcze powiedzieć czy nie.   
\- Um… - nagle Aidem zrobił się mniej pewny siebie - wiem, że to wszystko jest jeszcze świeże i nie masz rozwodu, ale może…może chciałbyś się umówić ze mną? – widział tą niepewność na twarzy mężczyzny.  
\- Co?  
\- Podobasz mi się – wzruszył ramionami, starając się wyglądać na bardziej wyluzowanego, jednak zdenerwowanie na twarzy zdradzało go – Miałeś jednak męża, więc nic nie robiłem w twoim kierunku. Wiem, że to szybko, jednak teraz, gdy znowu jesteś singlem, postanowiłem zaryzykować i działać jak najszybciej, nim pojawi się ktoś inny.   
\- Och? – te słowa Louisa zaskoczyły i kompletnie nie wiedział co powinien odpowiedzieć. To było zbyt szybko, jeszcze nie dostał nawet rozwody, dodatkowo wciąż kochał Harry’ego, nawet jeśli ten go zranił. Wiedział jednak, że bycie ze Stylesem nie jest możliwe, więc dlaczego nie spotkać się z Aidenem? Nie muszą przecież od razu zostawać parą – Ja…um…dobrze.  
\- Naprawdę? - widział to zaskoczenie na twarzy Grimshawa, gdy usłyszał odpowiedź.   
\- Jasne.  
*****  
Drzwi uchyliły się ukazując blondwłosą kobietę z ciążowym brzuszkiem. Uśmiechała się szeroko do mężczyzny, otwierając szerzej drzwi, aby mógł wejść.  
\- Cześć Haz – zaszczebiotała wesoło, podążając za kędzierzawym.   
\- Hej Mandy – uśmiechnął się uprzejmie. Nie przepadał za tą kobietą, ale nosiła jego dziecko i wypadło ją tolerować, i być przynajmniej grzecznym w stosunku do niej.   
Skierował się do kuchni, aby wypakować zakupy, które zrobił dla panny Coll.  
\- Jak ci się tu mieszka? - spojrzał znak reklamówki na blondynkę.  
\- Może być – wzruszyła ramionami, zakładając ramiona na piersi.  
\- Może być? – zmarszczył brwi – Co ci tu nie odpowiada? – po tym, jak Amanda oznajmiła, że jest w ciąży z jego dzieckiem i chce, aby Harry wziął za to odpowiedzialność, kupił jej apartament w bardzo dobrej dzielnicy Londynu. Miała trzy sypialnie, dwie łazienki, dużą kuchnię połączoną z salonem i wyjściem na taras skąd rozciągał się niesamowity widok na miasto. Dodatkowo budynek posiadał portiera, podziemny parking i basen. Co jej nie pasowało?  
\- Ciebie, po za tym mieszkanie jest za małe – wyjaśniła.  
\- Już ci mówiłem, że nie zamieszkamy razem. Wciąż kocham moją rodzinę i zrobię wszystko by ich odzyskać, a mieszkanie z tobą mi w tym nie pomoże – widział, jak na twarzy kobiety pojawia się grymas niezadowolenia – A co do mieszkania, jest duże i nie rozumiem po co ci większe.  
\- Bo tak – wzruszyła ramionami. Harry wywrócił na to oczami, licząc do dziesięciu, aby się uspokoić, bo naprawdę do tej kobiety trzeba było mieć ogromną cierpliwość. Na szczęście uratował go dzwoniący telefon. Szybko wyciągnął go z kieszeni i zdziwił się widząc numer ze szkoły Adama.   
\- Harry Styles, słucham?  
\- Cześć Harry – po drugiej stronie rozbrzmiał głos Liama – Mógłbyś przyjechać do szkoły? Louis nie odbiera, a mamy problem z Adamem.  
\- Tak, jasne. Już jadę – nie podobało mu się to i zastanawiał się o co chodzi z jego synem. Martwiło go to. Louis ostatnio coś wspominał, że są problemy z nastolatkiem.  
\- W takim razie do zobaczenia – pożegnał się i rozłączył.  
\- Muszę jechać – powiedział, kierując się do wyjścia.  
\- Dopiero przyjechałeś – burknęła niezadowolona Amanda.  
\- Mój syn ma kłopoty – rzucił nie zatrzymując się.  
\- Tutaj również jest twój syn! – krzyknęła, dotykając brzucha.  
Harry zatrzymał się przy drzwiach, wzdychając ciężko i spojrzał zirytowany na kobietę.  
\- Z tego co widzę macie się oboje dobrze, a moje najstarsze dziecko w tej chwili mnie potrzebuje – warknął i nie czekając na reakcję Coll, opuścił mieszkanie.


	6. V

Louis wrócił do swojego biura, wciąż mając w głowie słowa Aidena. Był zaskoczony, nie sądził, że ktokolwiek będzie nim jeszcze zainteresowany. O dziwo nie żałował, że zgodził się spotkać z Grimshawem.   
Zajął swoje miejsce, sięgając po telefon i zdziwił się, widząc kilka nieodebranych połączeń ze szkoły, do której uczęszczał Adam. Nie podobało mu się to. Zastanawiał się, co znowu przeskrobał jego syn, a może coś mu się stało? Szybko wybrał numer placówki i z mocno bijącym sercem czekał, aż ktoś odbierze.   
W końcu ktoś odebrał, powtarzając wyuczoną formułkę.  
\- Dzień dobry – zaczął, po tym, jak kobieta po drugiej stronie zamilkła – Louis Tomlinson, dzwoniono do mnie ze szkoły.   
\- Tak, dyrektor Payne próbował się z panem skontaktować – wyjaśniła.  
\- Coś się stało? – miał nadzieję, że z Adamem było wszystko w porządku.  
\- Chodzi o pana syna, Adama. Ale proszę się już nie martwić. Z racji tego, że nie można się było z panem skontaktować, dyrektor Payne zadzwonił do ojca Adama.   
\- Och – czyli Harry był w szkole – W porządku, dziękuję za informację – odłożył telefon i oparł się bardziej o fotel. Zastanawiał się czy powinien tam jechać. Wiedział, że może być nieciekawie, nie wiedział jak zareaguje jego syn, gdy zobaczy Harry’ego zamiast niego. Ostatecznie postanowił zostać w pracy, wierzył, że kędzierzawy poradzi sobie z ich nieposłusznym synem.   
*****  
Trójka chłopaków siedziała na drewnianych krzesełkach w sekretariacie. James Ray miał rozcięty łuk brwiowy i krwawiący nos, z kolei oko Adama Stylesa było opuchnięte, a na wardze było rozcięcie.   
Czekali na przybycie ostatniej osoby – ojca Adama. Tata Jamesa i mama Nate byli już na miejscu, próbując się dowiedzieć o co chodzi. Dyrektor jednak nic nie chciał im powiedzieć.  
\- Dzień dobry, już jestem – Harry Styles wpadł do sekretariatu. Rozejrzał się po zabranych i nie krył zdziwienia widząc poranioną twarz syna.   
\- Tata? – Adam również był zdziwiony widokiem kędzierzawego – Panie dyrektorze, obiecał pan…  
\- Przykro mi Adam, ale twoja matka nie odbierała, a musiałem wezwać któregoś z rodziców – wyjaśnił mężczyzna – Teraz zapraszam wszystkich do mojego gabinetu – otworzył szeroko drzwi, gestem ręki pokazując, aby wszyscy weszli.   
Chwilę później znajdowali się w gabinecie dyrektora. Dorośli zasiedli na krzesłach, z kolei chłopcy stanęli po prawej stroni biurka.  
Liam zajął swój fotel, spoglądając na trójkę rodziców jego podopiecznych.   
\- Wezwałem tutaj państwa, ponieważ doszło do bójki pomiędzy państwa dziećmi – zaczął.  
\- Nate się nie bił – wtrącił Adam.   
\- Tak – pan Payne pokiwał głową – Do tego również już doszliśmy, że Nate próbował ich rozdzielić. Tym razem jest jednak problem, że nie wiem kto zaczął bójkę i dlaczego.   
Uważne spojrzenia rodziców, przeniosły się na ich dzieci. Harry widział, jak Adam przygryza wargę, rozglądając się po gabinecie, byle tylko nie natrafić wzrokiem na niego.   
\- To Adam pierwszy mnie uderzył – James przerwał ciszę.   
\- Adam? – Harry był tym zaskoczony. Nigdy wcześniej jego syn nie wdawał się w bójki.   
\- Sam się o to prosił – warknął, groźnie spoglądając na Raya.  
\- Może jaśniej? – dopytywał Liam.  
\- Obrażał Nate’a, wyśmiewał go – wypalił – Ostrzegałem go, aby odpuścił, ale nie – nie chciał powiedzieć, co było dokładnie powodem, bo wiedział, że Nate nie jest jeszcze gotowy aby przyznać, się rodzinie, że jest biseksualny – Jednak gdy zaczął obrażać moją mamę, nie wytrzymałem.   
\- Bo to nie jest normalne, aby facet rodził dzieci – wypalił James.   
Harry zacisnął dłonie w pięści, powstrzymując się przed wstaniem i uderzeniem nastolatka. Nie podobało mu się, że ten gówniarz obrażał jego męża. Prawda była taka, że męska ciąża w dzisiejszych czasach nie była nowością, chociaż wciąż u niektórych wzbudzała negatywne emocje.   
\- James - pan Ray warknął ostrzegawczo na syna. Chłopak od razu ucichł , kurcząc się lekko – Bardzo przepraszam za zachowanie syna – zwrócił się do pozostałych – Porozmawiam z nim w domu.  
\- W porządku – dyrektor skinął głową – Jednak, nawet jeśli to James był prowokatorem, to Adam zaczął bójkę. Także muszę ukarać obu. Zbliża się koniec roku, więc te ostatnie dni jesteście zawieszeni w prawach ucznia.   
\- Ale jutro jest dyskoteka – Ray nie wydawał się zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy. Adam wywrócił oczami na zachowanie rówieśnika. Wiedział, że jedynym powodem, dla którego chłopak chciał tam iść było znalezienie nowej ofiary na noc i upicie się z kumplami na boisku lub za salą gimnastyczną..  
\- Przykro mi James – zwrócił się do nastolatka, po czym spojrzał na rodziców – Bardzo dziękuję państwu za przybycie. Dłużej was nie zatrzymuję.  
\- Przepraszam za zachowanie syna – pan Ray podniósł się, ściskając wyciągniętą dłoń Payne’a – Pozwoli pan, że zabiorę go do domu.  
\- Oczywiście.  
Zaraz za nimi, wyszedł Nate z mamą i został jedynie Harry z Adamem.  
\- Też wezmę go już do domu, dzięki za informację i przepraszam za kłopot.  
\- Jest w porządku. Wiem, jaka jest u was sytuacja i rozumiem, że może to również negatywnie wpływać na Adama – powiedział ciszej, kątem oka zerkając na naburmuszonego nastolatka, który stał pod ścianą.   
\- Wiem i to mnie bardzo niepokoi.  
*****  
Budynek szkoły opuścili w ciszy. Obaj skierowali się do wyjścia, za którym znajdował się parking, na którym Harry zostawił samochód. Adam szedł kilka kroków za ojcem. Jego sylwetka była zgarbiona, a ręce miał schowane w kieszeni. Zajęli swoje miejsca w pojeździe. Styles umieścił kluczyk w stacyjce, jednak nie odpalił samochodu. Westchnął cicho odwracając się w kierunku syna.   
\- Adam, co się z tobą ostatnio dzieje? – jako odpowiedź uzyskał jedynie wzruszenie ramionami.   
\- Adam…  
\- Odczep się i zajmij swoją nową rodzinką.  
\- Wy jesteście moją rodziną i martwię się o ciebie. Od mamy wiem, że to nie pierwszy taki przypadek.  
\- Nie będę ci się z niczego tłumaczył.  
\- Adam, wiem, że postąpiłem źle. Nawet bardzo. Zraniłem twoją mamę, ciebie, jednak moje uczucia się do was nie zmieniły. Wciąż was kocham  
\- Trzeba było o tym pamiętać, gdy puszczałeś się z tą dziwką! – krzyknął, a Harry w jego oczach mógł dostrzec łzy. Pomimo tego, że Adam był wściekły na ojca, kochał go i dlatego to co zrobił tak bardzo go bolało.   
\- Synu – głos starszego stał się mocniejszy – Ludzie robią wiele głupot, ja właśnie jedną z nich popełniłem. I niestety nie mogę cofnąć czasu, ale to, że będę miał dziecko, nie znaczy, że nie chcę z wami być. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo pragnę, abym mógł z powrotem wprowadzić się do domu, a twoja matka wycofała pozew rozwodowy. Mnie również jest ciężko, a twoje zachowanie sprawia, że to jest jeszcze gorsze.   
Po tych słowach zapadał cisza. Harry przez moment czekał, zastanawiając się czy jego syn się odezwie, tak się jednak nie stało. W końcu odpalił pojazd i ruszył w kierunku domu, aby odwieźć nastolatka. Przez całą drogę milczeli, a jedyny dźwięk wydobywał się z radia, w którym aktualnie leciały wiadomości. Po koło 20 minutach jazdy dotarli na miejsce. Kędzierzawy zatrzymał się na podjeździe.  
\- Do zobaczenia, kocham cię – zwrócił się do nastolatka, który właśnie odpinał pasy. Ten jednak nie zareagował, opuszczając pojazd.   
Harry ze smutkiem obserwował, jak Adam obchodzi samochód i kieruje się do drzwi. Nagle zawrócił podchodząc do pojazdu i pukając w szybę od strony pasażera. Styles otworzył okno z zainteresowaniem przyglądając się chłopakowi.   
\- Też cię kocham tato, ale potrzebuję czasu – to były jedyne słowa jakie wypowiedział, nim odwrócił się na pięcie i po chwili zniknął wewnątrz domu.   
Lekki uśmiech zagościł na twarzy kędzierzawego, gdy wycofywał się z podjazdu. Nawet jeśli nie było dobrze, czuł, że jego relacje z synem zmierzają ku poprawie.


	7. VI

Louis wchodząc do domu, wiedział czego może się spodziewać. Harry zadzwonił do niego, informując szatyna o co chodziło. Nie był zadowolony, że jego syn się bił z innym chłopakiem, mimo to czuł dumę, że nastolatek stanął w obronie jego i swojego przyjaciela.   
Bliźniaki, gdy tylko uchyliły się drzwi, wparowały do środka, pędząc do salonu. Do uszu szatyna doszedł głos Adama, więc domyślił się, że to tam przebywa chłopak. I miał racje. Młody Styles leżał na kanapie z mrożonką przyłożoną do oka. Bliźniaki stały przy nim, zaciekawione, dlaczego ich brat trzymał mrożony groszek na twarzy.   
\- Hej, jak się czujesz? – szatyn przysiadł na kanapie, obok syna.   
\- Jest dobrze – mruknął – Rozumiem, że tata ci powiedział.  
\- Tak i wiedz, że nie podoba mi się, że bijesz się z innymi – starał się przybrać surowy wyraz twarzy – Ale – zaczął, widząc, że nastolatek otwiera usta – jestem z ciebie dumny, że stanąłeś w obronie mojej i Nate’a. Kocham cię, skarbie – uśmiechnął się czule do Adama.   
\- Ja ciebie też mamo.  
\- No, teraz pokaż mi to oko – sięgnął do dłoni chłopaka, którą przytrzymywał mrożonkę i odsunął ją od twarzy – Nie wygląda źle, ale przez jakiś czas siniak będzie widoczny.   
\- Przeżyję – wzruszył ramionami.   
*****  
Piątkowy wieczór był dość chaotyczny dla Louisa. Musiał przygotować się do spotkania z Aidenem i przygotować bliźniaki na kolejny weekend z tatą. Adam, pomimo tego, że nie był już tak bardzo negatywnie nastawiony do Harry’ego, nie chciał jechać. Powiedział, że jeszcze nie czuje się gotowy, aby spędzać weekend z ojcem.   
Był w swojej sypialni, kończąc się ubierać, gdy usłyszał piski i krzyki swoich najmłodszych pociech. Domyślił się, że przyjechał Harry i miał rację. Gdy zszedł na dół kędzierzawy trzymał bliźniaki na rękach, które z podekscytowaniem opowiadały mu o przyjęciu urodzinowym ich koleżanki z grupy – Ellie. Pojawienie się szatyna na schodach, przyciągnęło uwagę zielonookiego.   
\- Dobrze wyglądasz – skomplementował Louisa.   
\- Dziękuję – pomimo tego, że od wczoraj byli rozwiedzenie, wciąż reagował rumieńcem na komplementy Stylesa. Właśnie w tym momencie się za to nienawidził, ponieważ wiedział, że mężczyzna widzi jego czerwone policzki.   
\- Wybierasz się gdzieś? – szatyn zazwyczaj chodził po domu w dresach lub swetrach kędzierzawego, a wątpił, aby skądś wrócił.   
\- Um… - zmieszał się lekko. Nie bardzo chciał, aby Harry wiedział, że wychodzi z mężczyzną – Spotykam się z…kolegą.   
\- Kolegą?  
\- Aiden, jest u nas głównym copywriterem. Mogłeś go poznać, na jednym z przyjęć świątecznych – starał się sprawiać obojętnego.   
\- Możliwe – mruknął – To…to coś poważnego? – zapytał, nim zdążył pomyśleć.   
\- Harry…  
\- Przepraszam – odstawił bliźniaki, które zaczęły wiercić się w jego ramionach – Nie moja sprawa, w końcu nie jesteśmy już razem.  
\- Tak, nie twoja – mruknął. Nie chciał tłumaczyć mężczyźnie, że to ich pierwsza randka i nie sądzi, aby coś więcej się z tego rozwinęło.   
\- Czyli nie jedziesz z nami na wakacje? – podejrzewał, że skoro Louis z kimś się umawia, będzie chciał wykorzystać kilka dni spokoju.   
\- Cóż…um, myślałem o tym i…uznałem, że to może być dobry pomysł.   
\- Co?  
\- Możemy w ten sposób pokazać dzieciom, zwłaszcza Adamowi, że pomimo rozstania potrafimy żyć w zgodzie i spędzać rodzinnie czas – wyjaśnił.  
\- Cieszy mnie to, bardzo – szeroki uśmiech wykwitł na jego twarzy, a w policzkach ukazały się dołeczki, które szatyn tak bardzo kochał – Nie będę ci już zajmował czasu. Zabieram bliźniaki i jedziemy do mnie. Przywiozę je w niedzielę wieczorem i wtedy też omówimy szczegóły wyjazdu.   
\- W porządku.  
\- Freddie, Layla – kucnął, aby być na poziomie dzieci – Pamiętajcie, że macie być grzeczni i słuchać wszystkiego co mówi tata.   
Rodzeństwo przytaknęło i po tym, jak wyściskali swoją mamę, podeszli do Harry’ego. Mężczyzna pomógł założyć buty bliźniakom i biorąc ich torbę wyszli z domu. Louis podążył za nimi, zatrzymując się w przejściu i obserwując, jak Styles pomaga dzieciom wsiąść do samochodu i zapina je w fotelikach.   
W chwili, gdy Harry wycofywał samochód z podjazdu, podjechał Aiden. Widział, jak Harry zwalnia. Bał się, że mężczyzna zatrzyma się, aby spotkać się z Grimshawem, tak się jednak na szczęście nie stało.   
Pomachał do Aidena, gdy ten wysiadł z samochodu. Z tylnego fotela zabrał bukiet róż i w kilku krokach był przed szatynem.   
\- Hej.  
\- Cześć, czekałeś na mnie – zażartował – To dla ciebie.  
\- Dziękuję. Poniekąd – zaśmiał się – Harry właśnie zabrał bliźniaki na weekend – wszedł do domu, a za nim podążył Grimshaw.  
\- Czyli mamy dom dla siebie – puścił do niego oczko, gdy Louis spojrzał na niego.  
\- Adam jest w domu – wyjął wazon szafki i skierował się do kuchni – Po za tym my wychodzimy i nie będzie później kawy.  
\- No cóż, dobre i to - wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Aiden – Louis westchnął, wracając do mężczyzny – Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale póki co nie chcę nowego związku. Zgodziłem się z tobą spotkać, ale wciąż jeszcze jest zbyt szybko, abym szukał czegoś nowego.  
\- Oh…um… - widział, że mężczyzna poczuł się zażenowany – Tak, rozumiem i przepraszam. Zbytnio się rozpędziłem.  
\- Jest w porządku – uśmiechnął się, uspokajając tym Grimshawa – Po prostu na razie się pilnuj.   
\- Postaram się. Możemy iść?  
\- Powiem tylko Adamowi, że wychodzę – skierował się schodami na piętro, gdy tylko Aiden skinął głową.   
Zapukał w ciemne drzwi, a gdy usłyszał zaproszenie nacisnął klamkę wchodząc do środka. Adam siedział na podłodze, oparty o łóżko, a za nim na miękkim materacu siedział Nate, który zmieniał zaplątaną czuprynę młodego Stylesa na warkoczyki. Kawałek dalej na krześle leżał otwarty laptop, co powiedziało Louisowi, że oglądali pewnie jakiś film lub serial.   
\- Adam, mógłbyś tu chociaż trochę posprzątać, gdy odwiedza cię Nate – zwrócił uwagę nastolatkowi, spoglądając na bałagan w pokoju.   
\- Mamo – jęknął, wywracając oczami.   
\- Już do tego przywykłem – zaśmiał się Mills.   
\- Wychodzę, tata zabrał już bliźniaki. W kuchni zostawiłem trochę pieniędzy, więc możecie zamówić sobie pizze.  
\- W porządku, miłej randki – mruknął, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu laptopa.   
\- To nie randka – poprawił syna, nim opuścił jego pokój.  
*****  
Wieczór z Aidenem był bardzo miły. Nie było to nic niezwykłego, nic nie zaskoczyło Louisa, jednak naprawdę dobrze spędził czas. Grimshaw przez cały czas dbał, aby szatyn czuł się dobrze i tak było. Mimo to, Louis nie zmienił zdania co do Aidena i randkowania z nim. Wciąż uważał, że to za wcześnie i nie czuł do niego nic więcej po za przyjacielską sympatią.   
Dochodziła 23.00, gdy Aiden zaparkował samochód na podjeździe przed domem szatyna.   
\- Dziękuję za wieczór, dobrze było się wyrwać z domu chociaż na chwilę – odpiął pasy i odwrócił się w stronę mężczyzny.  
\- Ja również dziękuję, że zgodziłeś się ze mną wyjść. Wiesz, pomyślałem, że w przyszłym tygodniu moglibyśmy znowu gdzieś wyjść – zaproponował, podekscytowany mając nadzieję, że Louis się zgodzi.   
\- To miłe, ale… - westchnął, nim kontynuował – Lubię cię Aiden, ale nie tak jakbyś ty tego chciał. Naprawdę to za wcześnie, a to, że dobrze się z tobą bawiłem, nie znaczy, że zmieniłem zdanie. Chętnie się z tobą spotkam, ale tylko jako przyjaciele, nic więcej.   
\- Oh, w porządku – widział, że zapał mężczyzny zmalał – Jednak wciąż chciałbym się z tobą spotkać.   
*****  
Gdy wszedł do środka, wszędzie panowała ciemność oraz cisza. Domyślił się, że Adam i Nate raczej nie opuszczali pokoju nastolatka. Pieniądze, które zostawił w kuchni zniknęły, więc to powiedziało mu, że skorzystali z jego propozycji i rzeczywiście zamówili jedzenie.   
Wszedł na piętro, kierując się do pokoju syna. Przybliżył się do drzwi, nasłuchując czy coś dzieje się w środku. Nic nie słyszał, więc stwierdził, że nastolatek zapewne śpi, dlatego właśnie postanowił nie pukać, nie chcąc, aby obudzić Adam. Chciał jednak sprawdzić, czy Nate został u nich na noc i czy wszystko z nimi w porządku. Tak szybko, jak otwarł drzwi, uznał, że jednak powinien zapukać. W rogu łóżka, leżał laptop, na którym cicho leciał jakiś film rzucając lekką, białą poświatę na dwójkę nastolatków. Domyślał się, że tak to będzie wyglądać, spodziewał się jednak, że chłopcy będą spać, ewentualnie oglądać. Sytuacja jednak wyglądała inaczej. Nate siedział okrakiem na Adamie, który obejmował go za szyję i przyciągał do pocałunku.  
\- Mamo – Adam zorientował się, że Louis z wyrazem zdziwienia stał w otwartych drzwiach. Odepchnął Nata’a, który usiadł obok. Widać było, że jest zawstydzony, więc zapewne na jego policzkach wykwitły dorodne rumieńce.   
\- Przepraszam, chciałem sprawdzić czy śpicie – pośpiesznie się wytłumaczył, nim opuścił pokój zamykając drzwi za sobą.   
Będąc w lekkim szoku i czując się odrobinę zawstydzonym, ruszył do swojej sypialni.


	8. VII

Poranek następnego dnia był dość niezręczny. Nie tylko dla nastolatków, ale również dla Louisa. Szatyn miał ochotę uniknąć konfrontacji z chłopakami, jednak wiedział, że jest to niemożliwe. Prędzej czy później będzie musiał się z nimi spotkać.   
Jako pierwszy w kuchni pojawił Adam. Louis mieszał masę na gofry, gdy nastolatek pojawił się w pomieszczeniu. Nie wyglądał za dobrze. Miał podkrążone oczy i był dość blady. Z niepokojem spoglądał na szatyna. To trochę zdziwiło niebieskookiego, ponieważ spodziewał się, tylko zmieszania na twarzy nastolatka.   
Louis odstawił miskę na blat, siadając naprzeciwko swojego syna. Widział, że coś go męczy i domyślał się co to.   
\- Skarbie, wszystko dobrze?  
\- Chyba – wzruszył ramionami, mrucząc cicho odpowiedź.   
\- Czy twój dzisiejszy nastrój jest związany z tym co wydarzyło się wczoraj pomiędzy tobą i Natem? – młody Styles odpowiedział mu jedynie lekkim skinięciem głowy.   
\- Jesteście razem? – w końcu zadały pytanie, które od poprzedniego wieczora go męczyło.  
\- C-co? – zająknął się – N-nie – zachichotał nerwowo.   
\- Adam, mogę zgadywać tak w wieczność, a możesz mi po prostu powiedzieć co się stało i wtedy spróbuję ci pomóc.  
\- To po prostu…eh…chodzi o to, że od jakiegoś czasu nie patrzę na Nate’a, tylko jak na przyjaciela – powiedział cicho, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie, które leżały na stole – T-to co wczoraj się wydarzyło…ja to zainicjowałem.   
\- A Nate tego nie chciał?  
\- N-nie wiem – szatyn widział, jak nastolatek próbuje ukryć drżącą wargę – Myślałem, że tego chciał, ale po tym, jak wszedłeś do pokoju, zaczął trzymać mnie na dystans. Stał się bardziej nerwowy i chciał wracać do domu.  
\- Chyba nie puściłeś go samego - nie chciał, aby nastolatek sam wałęsał się nocą po okolicy. Nawet jeśli mieszkał w pobliżu.  
\- Nie, przekonałem go, aby został. Ostatecznie się zgodził, ale chciał spać w pokoju gościnnym – wyjaśnił, a Louis lekko odetchnął – M-myślisz, że nie chciał tego? Że żałuje?  
\- Nie wiem skarbie – usiadł bliżej syna, przysuwając się i przytulając go do siebie – Może po prostu się przestraszył i był zakłopotany. Najlepiej będzie jeśli z nim porozmawiasz.  
\- Tak, masz rację – pokiwał głową, mocniej wtulając się w szatyna.  
\- Na pewno będzie dobrze – pocałował głowę nastolatka, nim się odsunął – Co powiesz na gofry?  
\- Na twoje gofry, zawsze jestem chętny – rozchmurzył się odrobinę.  
Niecałą godzinę później w kuchni pojawił się Nate. Louis widział, że chłopak czuje się zagubiony i niepewny. Nastolatek niepewnie usiadł przy stoliku. Louis podał mu śniadanie, po czym opuścił kuchnię, aby chłopcy mogli sami porozmawiać.   
*****  
Pół godziny później zobaczył, jak dwójka nastolatków opuszcza kuchnię w dobrych humorach. Poczuł się lepiej, kiedy zobaczył, że pomiędzy jego synem i Natem wszystko jest w porządku. Nie chciał, aby Adam tracił przyjaciela, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy on i Harry się rozstali, co nie było łatwe dla ich najstarszego dziecka.   
*****  
\- Mamo? – młody Styles pojawił się w salonie. Zajął miejsce na fotelu pod oknem, aby mieć dobry widok na rodziciela, który prasował na środku pomieszczenia.   
\- Tak, kochanie – uśmiechnął się do syna, nim ponownie wrócił wzrokiem na koszulę, którą aktualnie się zajmował.   
\- M-myślisz, ze Nate mógłby jechać z nami na wakacje? Jego rodzina w tym roku nigdzie nie jedzie, wiesz sam jak wygląda ich sytuacja – no tak, rodzinie Mills się nie przelewało. Nie głodowali, ale jednak musieli ostrożnie planować wydatki. Zwłaszcza w tym roku, gdy sporo pieniędzy poszło na remont domu – I pomyślałem, że mógłby pojechać z nami.   
\- Czyli jest dobrze pomiędzy wami?  
\- N-no, tak – widział jak rumieniec pokrywa policzki nastolatka – Porozmawialiśmy i postanowiliśmy pozwolić się temu rozwijać we własnym tempie, beż żadnych nacisków.   
\- Uważam to za dobry pomysł – kiwał lekko głową.   
\- To myślisz, że tata się zgodzi jechać z nami?  
\- Na pewno i niech Nate nie martwi się płatnościami.  
\- Dziękuję – poderwał się z fotela, podchodząc do Louisa i całując jego policzek – Idę do niego zadzwonić.   
*****  
Oczywiście Harry nie miał nic przeciwko temu, aby Nate Mills pojechał z nimi. Sam nawet zasugerował zapłacenie za to, więc Louis nie musiał poruszać tego tematu. Styles, tak jak jego były mąż bardzo lubił nastolatka.  
Po tym, jak kędzierzawy przywiózł bliźniaków w niedzielny wieczór, został na jeszcze pół godziny, aby omówić z Louisem ich wspólny wyjazd na Madagaskar. Lot mieli w piątek o 18.20 i mieli spędzić 10 dni na wyspie. Harry zadzwonił do hotelu, zmieniając rezerwację na większą ilość osób, na szczęście nie było z tym problemu. Po tym, jak poznali rozkład pokoi, ustalili, że Nate i Adam dostaną pokój z dwoma łóżkami, Harry i Louis również wezmą wspólny pokój z dwoma łóżkami i każdy z nich będzie je dzielił z jednym z bliźniaków, a Anne dostanie pojedynczą sypialnię.   
Po ustaleniu jeszcze kilku istotnych spraw, Harry z ciężkim sercem pożegnał się, opuszczając swój dawny dom.   
*****  
Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką Louis zauważył po wejściu do swojego biura był ogromny bukiet róż. Zaskoczyło go to, ponieważ nie spodziewał się podarunków, zwłaszcza, że nie było ku temu żadnej okazji. Zastanawiał się, kto sprawił mu taki prezent i pierwszą osobą, która przyszła mu do głowy był Harry. Wiedział, że Stylesowi bardzo zależy na odzyskaniu rodziny i cóż, sam pragnął mieć męża z powrotem obok siebie, ale póki co nie był wstanie z nim żyć – ze świadomością, że spał z inną kobietą, która spodziewała się teraz jego dziecka - i nie wiedział czy kiedykolwiek to się zmieni.   
Nareszcie, po kilku sekundach poszukiwań, znalazł mały bilecik. Bukiet nie był od Harry’ego, a od Aidena. Nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że poczuł rozczarowanie tym faktem. Po za tym odniósł wrażenie, że Grimshaw nie do końca zrozumiał słowa Louisa, gdy ten mu tłumaczył, że póki co nie chce się angażować i wiązać z nową sobą.   
Odłożył bilecik na blat biurka, a bukiet przestawił na komodę, aby nie przeszkadzał mu w pracy. Kolejne trzy godziny zleciały mu na pracy nad najnowszą kampanią reklamową dla znanej marki odzieżowej. Od aktualnego zajęcia oderwało go pukanie do drzwi. Zaprosił przybysza, zerkając w stronę drzwi. W wejściu stał uśmiechnięty Aiden.   
\- Cześć Aiden – uśmiechnął się do Grimshawa, odsuwając na krześle od biurka i podnosząc się do góry.   
\- Hej Lou, podobał się prezent? – zapytał, wchodząc do środka – Chciałem ci umilić dzień.  
\- I tak było, dziękuję.   
\- W taki razie liczę na to, że zgodzisz się ze mną wyjść w sobotę do teatru? Mogę załatwić bilety na premierę i późniejszy bankiet – zaproponował stając przed Louisem, szeroko się do niego uśmiechając.   
\- Bardzo kusząca propozycja – przygryzł wargę, ze zmieszaniem spoglądając na Grimshawa. Wiedział, że musi odmówić, a szkoda bo uwielbiał teatr – Niestety w piątek lecę na wakacje z dziećmi.   
\- Oh, to w porządku – widział speszenie na twarzy mężczyzny – Ostatnio się zgodziłeś na ponowne spotkanie i pomyślałem…  
\- Tak wiem – spojrzał przepraszająco na Aidena – Jeszcze wtedy nie wiedziałem, kiedy będzie wyjazd. Organizacją zajmował się Harry.   
\- J-jedziesz ze swoim byłym mężem? – wiedział, że Louis póki co nie szuka związku, bo wciąż kocha swojego męża. I to spowodowało, że poczuł lekkie ukłucie zazdrości, nawet jeśli szatyn nie był jego.   
\- Zaproponował mi wyjazd, a ja uznałem, że to dobry pomysł, aby pokazać dzieciom, że pomimo naszego rozstania potrafimy się dogadać – wyjaśnił wzruszając ramionami.   
\- No tak – mruknął – W takim razie, może spotkamy się po twoim powrocie? – uśmiechnął się, próbując sprawiać wrażenie wyluzowanego.  
\- Chętnie – zgodził się.  
\- Świetnie – klasnął w dłonie – Do zobaczenia Lou – pomachał do szatyna, nim opuścił jego biuro.


	9. VIII

Gdy Harry dotarł do mieszkania, które wynajął dla Mandy nie zastał tam kobiety. Po krótkim telefonie dowiedział się, że blondynka była na zakupach i właśnie wraca do domu. Postanowił więc poczekać na nią w środku. Skoro miał klucze, to dlaczego by nie skorzystać.   
Kończył pić herbatę, którą sobie zrobił, oglądając telewizję, gdy weszła do środka w dłoniach trzymając torby z zakupami.   
\- Powinnaś się teraz oszczędzać, a nie łazić po sklepach – skarcił ją, podchodząc do blondynki i odbierając torby.   
\- Nic mi nie będzie – machnęła ręką, opadając na kanapę – Harry, skarbie mógłbyś zrobić mi herbaty – skrzywił się, słysząc jak go nazwała kobieta, jednak posłusznie udał się do kuchni. Wrócił po chwili, stawiając przed Mandy kubek z gorącym napojem – Stęskniłeś się za mną?  
\- Nie specjalnie – odpowiedział bez entuzjazmu – Chciałem ci tylko przypomnieć, że w piątek wyjeżdżam. Poprosiłem Bena, aby do ciebie zaglądał. Jakby coś się działo, jego numer zostawiłem ci w kuchni.   
\- Jak to wyjeżdżasz? – zmarszczyła brwi. Wyglądała jakby nie wiedziała o czym mówi Styles.   
\- Mówiłem ci, że jadę z dziećmi na wakacje – przypomniał jej.  
\- A ja to co? Tutaj również jest twoje dziecko – położyła dłoń na okrągłym brzuchu. Harry miał ochotę przewrócić oczami, jednak powstrzymał się. Miał dość zachowania kobiety, a podkreślanie na każdym kroku, że mają razem dziecko, tylko zwiększało jego niechęć. Do niej i do maluszka. Wiedział, że to złe, że dziecko niczemu nie zawiniło, jednak nie potrafił go pokochać. Oczywiście wziął za to odpowiedzialność, w końcu brał w tym udział, jednak nic nie poradził na swoje uczucia. Miał jednak nadzieję, że to zmieni się po narodzinach malca. Nie chciał, aby czuło się gorsze od swojego rodzeństwa, nawet jeśli nie przepadał za jego matką.   
\- Jak się urodzi i podrośnie, wtedy również będę go zabierał. Póki co, chcę spędzić kilka dni tylko z moją rodziną, a ty do niej nie należysz – odpowiedział złośliwie. Naprawdę miał dość tej kobiety i nie rozumiał, co takiego zrobiła, że zainteresował się nią pod wpływem alkoholu – Przypominam, w piątek wyjeżdżam i raczej przed tym, już się tutaj nie pojawię. Gdyby coś się działo numer do Bena masz na lodówce.  
Po tych słowa odwrócił się i opuścił mieszkanie, zostawiając oburzoną blondynkę samą.   
*****  
Piątek nadszedł szybciej niż sądzili. Około czternastej, Harry wraz z Anne pojawili się w domu Louisa, aby zabrać jego i dzieci na lotnisko. Spakowane torby leżały w holu, więc Harry mógł od razu je zabrać i spakować do bagażnika taksówki. W tym czasie Anne, witała się z szatynem i wnukami.  
\- Louis – wyciągnęła dłonie w kierunku mężczyzny, dając mu znak, aby ją uścisnął – Tęskniłam kochanie.   
\- Ja również Anne – chętnie wtulał się w ramiona kobiety. Brunetka oczywiście wiedziała o sytuacji Harry’ego i Louisa. Mimo to jej relacje z szatynem wciąż pozostawały bliskie. Starała się nie oceniać żadnej ze stron, chociaż poczuła lekkie rozczarowanie synem, gdy dowiedziała się co zrobił.   
\- Babcia! – bliźniaki wbiegł z salonu, z piskiem rzucając się kobietę.  
\- Moje skarby! – przytuliła dzieci – Znowu urośliście – zaśmiała się, całując każdego z nich w policzki, nim podniosła się z ziemi i zwróciła do najstarszego w nuka – Adam, kochanie – przytuliła nastolatka.   
\- Cześć babciu – oddał uścisk.   
\- Jak się trzymasz? – wiedziała o problemach chłopka, po tym, jak dowiedział się o zdradzie swojego ojca.   
\- Jest lepiej.  
\- Wszyscy gotowi? – Harry pojawił się w wejściu do domu.  
\- Jeszcze czekamy na Nate – wyjaśnił Adam – Zaraz powinien być.   
Kilka minut później pojawił się Mills i wszyscy wsiedli do zamówionej wcześniej taksówki. Oczywiście, jak zwykle o tej porze, przeprawa przez Londyn nie była najłatwiejsza, jednak wyjechali na tyle wcześnie, że nie musieli obawiać się o spóźnienie.   
*****  
Po ponad trzynastu godzinach lotu dotarli na miejsce. Pomimo tego, że mieli naprawdę dobre warunki lotu, wszyscy byli zmęczeni i chcieli odpocząć. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobili po dotarciu do ich domku, było rozlokowanie się w pokojach.   
Adam i Nate zostawili bagaże w pokoju i od razu skierowali się do tylnego wyjścia, które prowadziło na plażę, obiecując, że rozpakują się jak wrócą. Louis zgodził się, aby zostawili to na później, pod warunkiem, że wezmą ze sobą bliźniaki. Sam chciał w spokoju rozpakować torby swoje i dzieci, a wiedział, że Freddie i Layla tylko by to utrudniali.   
******  
Tego dnia dość szybko wszyscy się położyli. Byli zmęczeni podróżą i dość emocjonującym dniem, nowym otoczeniem. Bliźniaki padły od razu po kolacji, starsi poszli spać niewiele później.   
Pomimo ogromnego zmęczenia Louis nie potrafił przespać spokojnie całej nocy. Jednak to nie było dla niego nic nowego. Zawsze tak miał w nowych miejscach, że w pierwszą noc źle spał. A obecność Harry’ego w pokoju wcale mu nie pomagała. Nawet jeśli spał na osobnym łóżku.   
Po przygotowaniu sobie herbaty, skierował się do tylnego wyjścia. Na podeście, znajdowało się kilka leżaków i planował posiedzieć tam chwilę, pozwalając, aby szum oceanu pomógł mu się uspokoić. W nikłym świetle księżyca dostrzegł postać zajmującą jeden z leżaków.   
\- Widzę, że nie tylko ja nie śpię – Anne wzdrygnęła się na niespodziewany głos.  
\- Pierwsze noce w nowym miejscu są dla mnie ciężkie – wzruszyła ramionami, ponownie się rozluźniając.   
\- Mam to samo – zajął leżak obok brunetki. Wziął łyk gorącej herbaty, nim odłożył kubek na podest obok leżaka.   
\- Jak sobie radzisz, kochanie? – sięgnęła ręką do dłoni szatyna, ściskając ją lekko. Kochała Louisa jak własne dziecko i martwiła się o niego.  
\- Cóż…jest w porządku – wzruszył ramionami – Tak myślę.   
\- Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że Harry to zrobił – Louis przyglądał się twarzy kobiety, która również się w niego wpatrywała. W jej oczach widział łzy – Przecież był tak bardzo w tobie zakochany, dalej jest.  
\- Stało się – ścisnął dłoń Anne – Też go kocham, tak przynajmniej mi się wydaje. Początkowo byłem wściekły, nie chciałem mieć z nim nic wspólnego, dlatego też wystąpiłem o rozwód. Z czasem jednak się uspokoiłem i myślałem nawet nad wycofaniem papierów, ale… - zamilkł na chwilę, zastanawiając się – ostatecznie doszedłem do wniosku, że chyba nie dam rady żyć z Harrym, być jego mężem, mając świadomość, że nie tylko przespał się z inną, ale i spodziewa się z nią dziecka. Po za tym, już zawsze byłby we mnie strach, że gdybyśmy się znowu pokłócili, Harry ponownie by mnie zdradził.   
\- Rozumiem i nie będę cię namawiać, abyś dał szansę mojemu synowi. Sama pewnie zachowałabym się podobnie. Nie chcę jednak was stracić – ciebie i dzieci.  
\- Nie stracisz Anne – uniósł się na leżaku, siadając obok kobiety – Wszyscy cię kochamy i zawsze jesteś u nas mile widziana.   
\- Dziękuję – pozwoliła, aby mężczyzna ją objął i przytulił od siebie – Również bardzo was kocham.


	10. IX

Po tym, jak Louis wrócił do pokoju zauważył, że w jego łóżku brakuje Freddiego. W pierwszej chwili się wystraszył, czując jak panika ogarnia jego ciało. Już miał wszcząć alarm, jednak nim zdążył to zrobić dostrzegł syna, obok swojego taty. Mały Styles spał przyciśnięty do swojego ojca. Czuły uśmiech wpłynął ja jego usta. Bardzo brakowało mu takich widoków, Harry był niesamowity z ich dziećmi, które również uwielbiały swojego ojca.   
Postanowił nie ruszać chłopca, tylko pozwolić mu spać z Harry i Laylą, a sam położył się na wolnym posłaniu.  
*****  
Pierwszym co usłyszał od razu po przebudzeniu, był cichy głos jego byłego męża i małej Layly. Słyszał, jak Harry szepcze do ich córki, aby nie budziła mamusi i dała szatynowi jeszcze pospać. Uchylił powieki, po tym jak jego wzrok się wyostrzył, zauważył Harry’ego i Laylę, którzy siedzieli na drugim łóżku. Dziewczynka miała na sobie niebieską, letnią sukienkę, a mężczyzna właśnie kończył ją czesać.   
\- Już nie śpię – wymruczał, uśmiechając się leniwie.   
\- Mamusia – Layla pisnęła, zeskakując z łóżka i wdrapując się na drugie.   
\- Dzień dobry, kochanie – rozłożył ramiona, pozwalając, aby dziewczynka się do niego przytuliła – Gdzie Freddie? – spojrzał na Harry’ego, który z czułym uśmiechem przyglądał się im.   
\- Z mamą, pomaga jej przy śniadaniu.  
\- Będzie z niego kucharz – zachichotał, a Styles poczuł, jak jego serce drży na ten dźwięk.   
\- Tak, zapewne – pomimo bardzo młodego wieku Freddie uwielbiał gotować z rodzicami i zawsze chętnie im pomagał – Gdzie byłeś w nocy? Freddie się obudził i się przestraszył, gdy nie było cię obok.  
\- Nie mogłem spać – wzruszył ramionami – Na tarasie spotkałem Anne i trochę porozmawialiśmy.   
\- No tak, pierwsze noce są dla ciebie ciężkie – przypomniał sobie – Chodź skarbie – zwrócił się do córki – pozwól mamie się ogarnąć. Zaczekamy w kuchni, może babcia skończył już śniadanie.   
\- Ok – pocałowała Louisa w policzek, nim zsunęła się z łóżka i razem z Harrym opuścili sypialnię.   
Louis dołączył do rodziny około 20 minut później. Wszyscy siedzieli już przy stole zajadając się goframi i naleśnikami, które przygotowała Anne. Zajął swoje miejsce pomiędzy Adamem a Freddiem i od razu wziął się za konsumowanie. Jak zawsze jedzenie było znakomite, o czym od razu poinformował brunetkę.   
Po śniadaniu Harry i Louis pomogli kobiecie w posprzątaniu, zostawiając Freddiego i Laylę pod opieką nastolatków. Adam i Nate pomogli bliźniakom się przebrać, po czym razem z nimi wyszli przed domek, korzystając ze słońca, dużej ilości piasku i wody.   
Gdy wszystko było posprzątane, dorośli również przebrali się w stroje i dołączyli do młodszych. Anne od razu zasiadła na leżaku, pozwalając, aby promienie słońca opaliły jej skórę. Natomiast Harry i Louis dołączyli do bliźniaków, którzy budowali zamek z piasku, zastępując Adama i Nate’a. Nastoletni chłopcy wykorzystali to i postanowili się przespacerować wzdłuż brzegu, obiecując, że nie odejdą za daleko.   
Louis pilnował wzorkiem Laylę, która na brzegu szukała muszelek, aby ozdobić zamek, a Harry pomagał Freddiemu wybudować kolejną wieżę.   
\- Tak to powinno wyglądać – kędzierzawy mruknął cicho, zwracając tym uwagę szatyna.  
\- Hm? – na moment zerknął na mężczyznę, nim ponownie odnalazł wzrokiem swoją córkę.   
\- Powinniśmy wspólnie spędzać czas z dziećmi, cieszyć się swoją obecnością, a nie tak jak jest teraz wy w domu, a ja sam w wynajętym mieszkaniu – mówił cicho, ciągle budując wieżę.  
\- Harry – westchnął ciężko. Dlaczego jego były mąż ponownie porusza ten temat?  
\- Tak wiem – również westchnął – To ja do tego doprowadziłem, ja to zniszczyłem. Jednak, gdybyś mi pozwolił, pokazałbym ci, jak bardzo wciąż mi na was zależy.   
\- Już ci to tłumaczyłem – powiedział twardo, spoglądając na mężczyznę – Dlatego odpuść – podniósł się z piasku, otrzepując kąpielówki i podszedł do Layly, aby pomóc jej w poszukiwaniu muszelek. W tym momencie, nie miał ochoty przebywać w towarzystwie kędzierzawego.   
*****  
Kolejne dwa dni Louis starał się unikać Harry’ego. Nie był pewny czy do mężczyzny coś dotarło, więc nie ufał mu, że już nie będzie poruszał tematu ich związku. Styles to widział i wiedział, że musi odpuścić. W innym wypadku Louis dalej będzie go unikać i za niedługo reszta to zauważy, a tego nie chciał. Wiedział, że musi jakoś za łagodzić sytuację pomiędzy nimi. Okazja do rozmowy trafiła się wieczorem, gdy Anne opowiadała bliźniakom bajkę na dobranoc, a Adam i Nate poszli spotkać się Arturem i Carol – dwójką nastolatków, którzy również spędzali tutaj wakacje z rodzicami.   
Louis spacerował po plaży przed ich domkiem. Lubił wieczorem wychodzić na zewnątrz, aby trochę się wyciszyć. Harry wyszedł na jeszcze ciepły piasek, podchodząc do szatyna.   
\- Lou – zaczął cicho, nie chcąc wystraszyć, niczego niespodziewającego się mężczyznę – Możemy porozmawiać?  
\- Jeśli znowu chcesz… - zaczął ostro.  
\- Nie – przerwał mu, od razu zaprzeczając – Chciałbym za to przeprosić. Masz rację nie powinienem, zwłaszcza, że już wcześniej mi o tym mówiłeś. Proszę cię, nie unikaj mnie. Nie niszczmy rodzinnego wyjazdu, tylko dlatego, że coś palnąłem. Proszę.   
Niebieskie oczy uważnie mu się przyglądały. Z lekką niepewnością, czekał na jakąś reakcję szatyna.   
\- W porządku - w końcu się odezwał, uśmiechając się lekko do kędzierzawego.   
\- Cieszy mnie to – odetchnął z ulgą – Może masz ochotę wyjść do miasteczka? – zaproponował. Słyszał, że dzisiaj w centrum mają być jakieś atrakcje.  
\- Teraz? – był zaskoczony propozycją mężczyzny.  
\- Nie ma jeszcze zbyt późno – wzruszył ramionami – Mama przypilnuje bliźniaków, a my pozwolimy sobie na wieczór rozrywki.  
Widział, jak Louis się zastanawia, jednak chwilę później uśmiechnął się delikatnie, kiwając głową.   
\- Świetnie – klasnął w dłonie – Powiem tylko mamie, że wychodzimy – powiedział, nim zniknął w domu. Louis w tym czasie otrzepał nogi z piasku, po którym chwilę wcześniej chodził, i wszedł do domku, aby wziąć sandały. Harry po chwili dołączył do niego, informując, że Anne nie miała problemu, aby zostać z wnukami i życzyła im dobrej zabawy.   
Wyszli z drugiej storny domu, znajdując się na ścieżce prowadzącej do centrum. Droga minęła im szybko i w ciszy, na szczęście nie była ona niezręczna, jak mogło się wydawać, że powinna być w ich przypadku.  
Już z daleka mogli dostrzec kolorowe światła pochodzące z lampionów, a muzyka docierała do ich uszu. Gdy dotarli na miejsce, zauważyli tłum ludzi. Większość stolików w lokalnych knajpkach były zajęte, a na środku niedużego placu, tańczyła grupa tubylców. Dźwięk bębnów mocno obijał się w ich głowach.   
\- Usiądziemy? – Harry wskazał na wolny stolik niedaleko ich, z którego był bardzo dobry widok na tańczącą grupę. Louis skinął głową i podążyli we wskazanym wcześniej kierunku.   
Chwilę po tym, jak zajęli stolik, pojawił się przy nich kelner z kieliszkami wina, tłumacząc, że z okazji dzisiejszego święta dla lokalnych ludzi, wino jest na koszt restauracji. Harry podziękował za ich dwójkę, bo Louis pochłonięty był obserwowaniem tańczących ludzi.   
Podczas tego wieczoru na chwilę zapomnieli, że są po rozwodzie, że Harry go zdradził i spodziewa się dziecka z inną kobietą. Zapomnieli, o wszystkim złym, co w ostatnim czasie ich spotkało. Po prostu przyjemnie spędzali czas, pijąc wino i tańcząc na środku niewielkiego rynku, razem z innymi. Alkohol szumiał w ich głowach, na moment wrócili do czasów, gdy byli młodzi, nie mieli jeszcze dzieci i kochali się na zabój.   
Bawili się do samego końca. Dopiero, gdy dźwięki bębnów ucichły, światła zaczęły gasnąć, a ludzie rozchodzili się do swoich domów, skierowali się do swojego tymczasowego domku. Tym razem towarzyszyły im rozmowa i śmiechy. Uciszyli się dopiero, gdy weszli do środka, nie chcąc pobudzić reszty. Wspólnie skierowali się do pokoju nastolatków, chcąc sprawdzić czy wrócili do domu. Jak się okazało Adam i Nate, spali na jednym łóżku, wtuleni w siebie. Z lekkimi uśmiechami zamknęli drzwi, nie chcąc budzić chłopców i skierowali się do własnego pokoju.   
\- Dziękuję za ten wieczór – Louis zatrzymał się przed odpowiednimi drzwiami, obracając w kierunku kędzierzawego. Jego oczy były zamglone alkoholem, a na twarzy widniał senny uśmiech.   
\- To ja dziękuję, że się zgodziłeś – powiedział cicho, oddając uśmiech.   
Louis odwrócił się, otwierając drzwi i wchodząc do środka. Ich uwagę od razu przykuły bliźniaki, które spały na łóżku Louisa, wtulone w siebie. Widok był uroczy i bardzo rozczulający.   
\- Wezmę Lalyę – Harry szepnął Louisowi do ucha. Ten jednak go powstrzymał.  
\- Zostaw ich. Tę jedną noc dam radę spać z tobą w jednym łóżku – wytknął mu język, nim zaczął pozbywać się swoich ubrań. Dopiero, gdy został w bokserkach opadł na łóżko, wzdychając cicho. Harry chwilę stał, nie bardzo wiedząc co się dzieje. Otrząsnął się dopiero, gdy Louis kazał mu się położyć. Pozbył się swoich ubrań, kładąc obok szatyna.   
Leżał na plecach, wpatrując się w sufit. Całe jego ciało, ciągnęło do Louisa. Wiedział jednak, że jeśli dotknie mężczyzny ten się może zdenerwować. Dlatego całą siłą woli, kontrolował siebie.   
Po chwili usłyszał spokojny oddech szatyna i ciche pochrapywanie. Zasnął. Dopiero teraz pozwolił sobie, aby się trochę rozluźnić i znaleźć wygodniejszą pozycję. Przysunął się bliżej byłego męża, przeczesując jego włosy.  
\- Kocham cię Lou, zawsze będę – pocałował śpiącego mężczyznę w skroń, nim w końcu przymknął swoje powieki i pozwolił, aby i jego sen zabrał do swojego świata.


	11. X

Harry dziękował Bogu, że obudził się przed Louisem. Ciało niższego mężczyzny znajdowało się w jego ramionach, to przypominało mu czasy, gdy jeszcze z Louisem byli razem i często budził się z szatynem w tej pozycji. Chętnie poleżałby tak jeszcze, czując ciepło drugiego ciała, jednak Louis mógł się obudzić w każdej chwili. Ostrożnie odsunął się od byłego męża i podniósł z łóżka, udając do łazienki.   
Louis obudził się około pół godziny później, gdy Styles był w trakcie przygotowywania śniadania. Na szczęście nie było pomiędzy nimi niezręczności, czego Harry się obawiał, po spędzeniu nocy w jednym łóżku.  
Reszta dni na Madagaskarze przeleciała im szybko i w przyjemnej atmosferze. Nie było więcej spięć pomiędzy Louisem i Harrym, a można by nawet powiedzieć, że ponownie się odrobinę do siebie zbliżyli, chociaż oboje mieli świadomość, że raczej nie wrócą do tego co było.   
Cały ten wyjazd przyniósł Harry’emu jeszcze jedną zmianę. Adam w końcu mu całkowicie odpuścił i obiecał, że podczas najbliższego weekendu przyjedzie do ojca razem z bliźniakami.   
*****  
Nie łatwo było wrócić do pracy, po przerwie, nawet jeśli ją uwielbiał. Mimo to zmusił się w poniedziałkowy ranek, aby wstać z łóżka i po szybkiej toalecie oraz śniadaniu wyjść do pracy. Bliźniakami nie musiał się przejmować, co dało mu kilka dodatkowych minut snu, ponieważ Anne zaprosiła wnuki do siebie na tydzień, chcąc spędzić z nimi jeszcze kilka dni.   
Po raz kolejny, po wejściu do biura, znalazł bukiet kwiatów. Tym razem był to bukiet z polnych kwiatów, czyli takie, jakie lubił najbardziej. Zastanawiał się skąd Aiden wiedział. Czy zdobył skądś tę informację, czy był to przypadek.   
Podszedł do biurka, biorąc bukiet i szukając dołączonego do niego liściku. Dość szybko go znalazł i jakie było jego zdziwienie, gdy okazało się, że bukiet wcale nie był od Aidena. Pochyłym, schludnym pismem na małej karteczce było napisane  
Na dobry początek tygodnia;)  
Dziękuję!  
Harry  
Coś ciepłego rozlało się w jego żołądku, a serce mocniej zabiło. To było bardzo miłe i urocze, nawet jeśli rozstali się z Harrym i nie chciał rozmawiać na temat możliwego powrotu do siebie, nie umiał być na niego o to zły.   
Włożył kwiaty do wody i postawił je na komodzie, a z jego ust nie schodził uśmiech. Chwilę później zajął się pracą i został przez nią całkowicie pochłonięty. Z powodu urlopu, miał kilka projektów, którymi musiał się jak najszybciej zająć. Od pracy oderwało go pukanie w drzwi. Zaprosił przybysza, odchylając się na fotelu i lekko odsuwając do tyłu.   
\- Witaj z powrotem, Lou – w pomieszczeniu pojawił się Aiden, posyłając szatynowi szeroki uśmiech.   
\- Hej Aiden.  
\- Wybierasz się na lunch? – Louis słysząc słowa współpracownika spojrzał na zegar, zaskoczony, że to faktycznie pora jego przerwy.  
\- Dobrze, że przyszedłeś, bo pewnie bym nawet nie zauważył, że to ta pora – podniósł się z krzesła i podszedł do Grimshawa.   
\- W takim razie idziemy – odsunął się w drzwiach przepuszczając Louisa pierwszego. Zamknął za nimi drzwi i skierowali się do windy – Jak urlop? – zagadnął od niechcenia, chociaż w środku był ciekaw jak po tym czasie wyglądają relacje szatyna z byłym mężem.   
\- Bardzo udany – powiedział z uśmiechem, kiwając lekko głową - Madagaskar jest niesamowitym miejscem i cudownie było spędzić ten czas z najbliższymi.   
\- A jak…um…ty i Harry? – zapytał niepewnie.  
\- W porządku – wzruszył ramionami – Staramy się utrzymywać dobre relacje i miło spędziliśmy wspólny czas.   
\- A co z naszym spotkaniem, które mi obiecałeś? – zagadnął, gdy drzwi windy się za nimi zamknęły – Wciąż aktualne?   
\- Jasne – ponownie wzruszył ramionami. Owszem, nie szukał związku, ale obiecał Aidenowi kolejne spotkanie, po za tym na pierwszym dobrze spędzili czas i miał nadzieję, że teraz też tak będzie.   
\- Świetnie, to co powiesz na sobotę wieczór?  
\- Nie ma problemy, dzieci są u mamy Harry’ego – zgodził się.   
\- Super, w takim razie będę o 18.00 po ciebie.   
*****  
Z niezadowoleniem zatrzymał się przed apartamentem. Nie miał ochoty tutaj przychodzić, ale jako odpowiedzialny mężczyzna oraz ojciec, wiedział, że musi sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku z dzieckiem i jego matka.   
Wziął głęboki wdech, powoli wypuszczając powietrze i zapuka w drzwi. Poczekał dłuższą chwilę, jednak nic się nie wydarzyło. Zapukał ponownie, ale wciąż była cisza. Miał dość dalszego czekania, dlatego sięgnął po swoje klucze i sam wszedł do mieszkania. Zastał blondynkę w salonie, leżała na kanapie oglądając coś na laptopie, który znajdował się na ławie, a obok stała szklanka z mrożoną herbatą.  
\- Harry – uśmiechnęła się szeroko, widząc Stylesa. Powoli poprawiła się na kanapie, zmieniając pozycję na siedzącą.   
\- Dlaczego nie otworzyłaś gdy pukałem?  
\- Zanim wygramoliłabym się, zajęłoby to wieczność – machnęła ręką – a wiedziałam, że to Ty, a skoro masz klucze możesz samemu wejść.   
Harry jedynie przewrócił oczami, opadając na fotel.   
\- Masz coś dla mnie? – podekscytowanie było dosłyszalne w jej głosie.   
\- Słucham? – nie bardzo wiedział o czym Mandy mówi.   
\- Przywiozłeś mi coś z Madagaskaru? – wyjaśniła.   
\- Nie – nie rozumiał dlaczego kobieta oczekiwała, że coś od niego dostanie – Byłem spędzić tam czas z moją rodziną. Nie łaziłem po sklepach.  
\- Powinieneś mi jakoś wynagrodzić, to że mnie samą zostawiłeś – burknęła niezadowolona, zakładając ramiona na piersi.  
Harry westchnął ciężko, postanawiając, że nie chce ciągnąć tej rozmowy.  
\- Jak się czujecie? Wszystko było w porządku pod moją nieobecność.   
\- Po za tym, że nas porzuciłeś, to wszystko dobrze.  
\- Skończ już! – miał naprawdę dość tej kobiety i każda wizyta tutaj kosztowała go wiele cierpliwości – Krzywda ci się nie dzieje, wręcz przeciwnie. Dbam o ciebie i dziecko, a to że nie mam zamiaru się z tobą związać, nie znaczy, że się wami nie interesuję. A teraz wybacz, ale spieszę się do pracy – skłamał. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty dłużej przebywać z tą kobietą.


	12. XI

Cierpliwie poczekał, aż zostaną mu otwarte drzwi pojazdu. Gdy to się stało, wyciągnął dłoń, chwytając tą swojego towarzysza. Nie puszczając się, skierowali kroki do drzwi wejściowych. Wyższy chciał je otworzyć, jednak Louis mu to uniemożliwił, zasłaniając je sobą i opierają się o drewnianą powłokę.  
\- Znasz zasady - jego niebieskie oczy błyszczały, a na usta cisnął się szeroki uśmiech, który starał się ukryć za przygryzioną wargą.  
\- Oj no weź - wydął dolną wargę - Kiedy w końcu mi pozwolisz wejść do ciebie, po randce? Rozumiem gdy dzieci są w domu, ale sam mówiłeś, że ten weekend spędzają z Harrym.  
\- Aiden - westchnął - dałem ci szansę, ale to nie znaczy, że od razu wprowadzę cię w 100% do mojego życia oraz moich dzieci. Adam zaledwie kilka miesięcy temu pogodził się z sytuacją. Bliźniaki wciąż nie do końca pojmują, dlaczego ich tata z nami nie mieszka, a mam już wprowadzać do domu osobę, która być może zamieszka z nami, a być może nie? Nawet jeśli moje uczucia względem ciebie uległy zmianie, to wciąż nie jestem ich całkowicie pewien i nie są na tyle silne, abym wierzył, że to się uda. Po za tym... - przerwał na moment, próbując dopasować słowa. Nie musiał jednak tego robić, bo Grimshaw dokończył za niego.  
\- Kochasz Harry'ego. Kochasz go pomimo tego co ci zrobił i wciąż jest to silniejsze uczucie, niż to, którym mnie darzysz.  
\- Przepraszam - poczucie winy było dostrzegalne w oczach Louisa.   
\- Nie masz za co - pokręcił głową, wzdychając - Od początku mówiłeś jak jest, ja mimo to postanowiłem zaryzykować. Muszę zaakceptować ten stan rzeczy.  
\- Dziękuję - posłał mu uśmiech pełen wdzięczności i ulgi - Za to i za wspaniały wieczór. Naprawdę dobrze się bawiłem.  
\- Proszę bardzo kochanie - nachylił się nad szatynem, lekko go całując - Śpij dobrze - uśmiechnął się, jednak lekki smutek był widoczny w jego oczach.  
\- Ty również.  
*****  
Ze snu wybudził go dźwięk jego telefonu. W pierwszych sekundach nie wiedział co się dzieje, potrzebował chwili, aby jego mózg się wybudził i zorientował w sytuacji. Sięgnął po telefon, leżący na szafce i zerknął na wyświetlacz, musząc przymrużyć oczy, bo światło za mocno go raziło. Na ekranie wyświetlało się imię Harry’ego razem z jego zdjęciem. Szatyn poczuł niepokój, bo dlaczego mężczyzna dzwoni do niego o 4.32 (jak pokazywał zegar). Wiedział, że dzieci u niego nocują, dlatego tym bardziej się niepokoił.   
\- Tak? – jego głos był zaspany i zachrypnięty od snu.   
\- Louis? Przepraszam, że budzę cię w środku nocy – mężczyzna mówił dość szybko, a w jego głowie była wyczuwalna lekka panika. To jeszcze bardziej wystraszyło szatyna.   
\- Coś się stało? Coś z dziećmi? – wypalił, nie pozwalając kontynuować kędzierzawemu.   
\- Z dziećmi w porządku, ale czy mógłbyś po nich przyjechać? – przyjechać? Louis nie rozumiał, po co miałby odbierać dzieci od Stylesa. Zwłaszcza, że była noc - Amanda zaczęła rodzić – zaczął, nim Louis zdążył się odezwać, a w żołądku niebieskookiego coś ciężkiego osiadło – Wiesz, obiecałem jej, że będę przy porodzie. To jak?  
\- Um…tak…tak jasne – otrząsnął się z chwilowego szoku – Zostaw ich samych. Uprzedź tylko Adama, on sobie poradzi, a ja do pół godziny będę.   
\- Dziękuję Lou – od razu po wypowiedzeniu tych słów, rozłączył się.   
Siedział otępiały, jeszcze raz przetwarzając to co usłyszał. Amanda rodzi, Harry po raz kolejny zostanie ojcem, jednak tym razem to nie będzie ich wspólne dziecko. To maleństwo należy do jego byłego męża i innej kobiety. Od dawna o tym wiedział, w końcu to było powodem ich rozwodu, jednak dopiero teraz to wszystko do niego dotarło, teraz to stało się dla niego prawdziwe. Harry już nie jest jego.  
Coś nieprzyjemnie ścisnęło jego serce, a w oczach zaszkliły się łzy. To koniec. Szybko wytarł oczy i wstał z lóżka, nie miał teraz czasu na płacz. Musiał pojechać po dzieci.  
*****  
Mały Ian Nicholas Styles, przyszedł na świat 23 października o godzinie 8:58.   
Harry tak jak obiecał Mandy przez cały czas był przy porodzie. Jednak myślami błądził do dni, gdy to Louis rodził ich dzieci. Pamiętał to podekscytowanie, chcąc już zobaczyć swoje potomstwo. Pamiętał, jak wtedy towarzyszyła mu ogromna radość, ale i strach, że coś może pójść nie tak. Tym razem tego brakło, nie czuł nic. Tak, jakby to nie chodziło o jego syna i przez to czuł się winny. W końcu ten maluch nie był niczemu winny, to nie on był powodem odejścia Louisa. To Harry zawinił.  
Miał nadzieję, że gdy weźmie na ręce Iana coś się zmieni, coś poczuje. Zakocha się w nim, tak jak w Adami, Layli i Freddim, gdy po raz pierwszy mógł ich trzymać w ramionach. Niestety i tak się nie stało. Mimo to obiecał sobie, że nie pozwoli, aby Ian czuł się gorszy od swojego rodzeństwa, tylko dlatego, że nie potrafi malca pokochać, a do jego matki czuje obrzydzenie.  
*****  
Tego samego dnia, w godzinach popołudniowych w szpitalu pojawiał się Anne, wraz z Adamem i bliźniakami. Harry z samego rana poinformował swoją matkę, o narodzinach kolejnego wnuka, a ta obiecała przyjechać do niego jak najszybciej i odebrać od Louisa dzieci. Mimo wszystko Styles chciał, aby jego pociechy poznały nowego brata, ale nie chciał zmuszać szatyna by również się tutaj pojawił. Wiedział, że mogłoby to być dla niego trudne.   
Anne pomimo tego, że Ian nie był owocem związku jej syna i Louisa, była zachwycona nowym wnukiem, podobnie jak bliźniaki, które nie do końca rozumiały sytuację. Wiedziały tylko, tyle że to ich nowy brat. Adam jednak podszedł do tego mniej entuzjastycznie i był bardziej zdystansowany, mimo powstrzymał się od niegrzecznych komentarzy.   
Amanda, przez cały pobyt gości trajkotała jak najęta, próbują przypodobać się mamie i dzieciom Harry’ego. I pomimo tego, że wszyscy zachowywali się uprzejmie w stosunku do niej, nie zyskała ich sympatii.   
*****  
Chcąc zapomnieć, o tym co w ostatnim czasie się wydarzyło, chcąc się rozerwać i odprężyć, Louis z wielką ulgą przyjął zaproszenie Aidena na kolację. Tym razem Grimshaw zaprosił go do siebie, proponując, że sam coś dla nich przygotuje.   
Z racji tego, że Anne postanowiła zostać na jakiś czas w Londynie, poprosił ją, aby zajęła się w sobotni wieczór dziećmi, na co ta chętnie przystała. Niestety, odkąd Amanda urodziła, Harry na kilka tygodni wprowadził się do kobiety chcąc jej pomóc w opiece, dopóki nie wróci do pełni sił, po porodzie. Dlatego, Styles przez jakiś czas nie był w stanie zabierać dzieci do siebie na weekend.   
Dochodziła dwudziesta, gdy Louis pojawił się pod mieszkaniem Aidena. Mężczyzna otworzył mu z szerokim uśmiechem, od razu zgarniając w swoje objęcia i całując na powitanie.  
\- Witaj skarbie – odsunął się od szatyna, wciąż go jednak obejmując i wprowadzając do mieszkania.  
\- Hej – uśmiechnął się lekko, pozwalając się prowadzić.  
Po ściągnięciu kurtki i butów, ruszył za mężczyzną do salonu, gdzie wszystko był już przygotowane.   
Na niskiej ławie został położony obrus, na którym Aiden umieścił talerze, sztućce i kieliszki, a jako ozdoba pojawił się na nim wazon z kwiatami i kilka świec. Dookoła ławy były porozrzucane duże, kolorowe poduszki, a wszystko znajdowało się obok kominka, w którym cicho trzaskało palące się drewno. Atmosfera, która panowała w pomieszczeniu była romantyczna, spokojna i bardzo intymna.   
\- Usiądź, a ja przyniosę jedzenie – polecił Grimshaw, a Louis wykonał jego prośbę. Nie minęło wiele czasu, jak zajadali się zapiekanką z kurczakiem i smażonymi warzywami, popijając to winem.   
\- Jak się czujesz? – Aiden wpatrywał się w ukochanego z łagodnym uśmiechem, jednak w jego oczach dostrzegalne było zmartwienie. Grimshaw wiedział o narodzinach dziecka, jak i o tym, że szatynowi z tym ciężko.  
\- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać – westchnął, prosząco spoglądając na mężczyznę – Spędźmy ten wieczór miło, nie rozmawiając o moim byłym mężu i jego nowej rodzinie. Skupmy się na sobie.  
\- W porządku – zgodził się. Propozycja Louisa bardzo mu się spodobała i dawała mu większą nadzieję, że jest przyszłość dla nich.   
Przez resztę kolacji, ani razu nie nawiązali do Harry’ego i dzieci, a wieczór rzeczywiście był bardzo miły. Po posiłku, Louis pomógł w posprzątaniu ze stołu i gdy wszystko znajdowało się już w zmywarce, wrócili do salonu, rozsiadając się na poduszkach z lampkami wina.   
Louis wtulił się w Grimshawa, składając lekkie pocałunki na żuchwie mężczyzny, powoli schodząc na szyję. Ciche pomruki zadowolenie wydostawały się z ust Aidena. Po chwili odsunął się od niego, ale tylko na moment. Odłożył ich kieliszki, nim usiadł na jego udach i przywarł wargami do ust drugiego w mocnym pocałunku, czym zaskoczył swojego kochanka. To był pierwszy raz, gdy Louis pozwalał na coś takiego, mało tego on sam to zainicjował. Poruszał swoimi biodrami, ocierając się o mężczyznę, czując, jak wzrasta w nich podniecenie i oboje powoli robią się twardzi.   
\- Czekaj… - Aiden z trudem odsunął od siebie szatyna. Chciał tego, ale musiał się upewnić, że Louis również tego pragnie, nawet jeśli wiedział, że po jego pytaniu sytuacja może obrócić się o 180 stopni – Jesteś pewny, że tego chcesz – uważnie spoglądał w niebieskie tęczówki.  
\- Tak – odpowiedział, nim ponownie połączył ich usta. Nie wiedział, czy to co robi jest dobre, jak jutro się będzie z tym czuł, jednak pewny był jednego – potrzebował bliskość, tej szczególnej bliskości.


	13. XII

Był już styczeń. Minęły święta, jak i urodziny Louis, które Harry spędził z rodziną, ku niezadowoleniu Amandy. Kobieta łudziła się, że Styles spędzi ten czas z nią i z Ianem, dlatego odmówiła, gdy jej rodzina zaproponowała przyjazd. Mężczyzna jednak się tym nie specjalnie przejął. Już wcześniej umówili się z Louisem, że jadą co Holmes Chapel, do rodziców kędzierzawego. Ostatecznie kobieta i tak pojechała z nim, ponieważ Anne bardzo chciała w tym czasie mieć przy sobie Iana, a blondynka nie zgodziła się by maluch jechał bez niej. Jedynym plusem było, że nie sprawiała za wiele problemów. Wręcz przeciwnie wciąż robiła wszystko by przypodobać się rodzinie Stylesa, z nadzieją, że zdobędzie tym mężczyznę.  
Aiden nie był zbyt zadowolony, że jego chłopak spędzi święta że swoim byłym mężem, jednak rozumiał sytuację. Mimo to tkwiła w nim obawa, że dojdzie do czegoś pomiędzy Louisem i Harrym, zwłaszcza że był świadom uczuć ukochanego, do byłego męża. Dlatego też codziennie wydzwaniał do sztywna, chcąc w ten sposób dowiedzieć się jak wygląda sytuacja.  
Z wielką ulgą przyjął koniec świąt i powrót Louisa do Londynu.  
*****  
Ian skończył 12 tygodni, gdy Harry postanowił w końcu wrócić do swojego wynajmowanego mieszkania.  
To była sobota, Harry obudził się dość wcześnie i pomimo granatu za oknem, który dopiero zaczynał się przejaśniać, postanowił wstać. Po szybkiej toalecie, skierował się do pokoju Iana. Maluch wciąż spał, więc jedynie naciągnął na maleńkie ciałko kołderkę i ze smutnym uśmiechem wycofał się z pokoiku.  
Pomimo trzech miesięcy spędzonych ze swoim synem, nie potrafił go pokochać. W ogóle nie chciał przebywać z malcem i gdy nie było to konieczne, nie zajmował się nim. Czy przez to był złym ojcem? Może, ale każde spojrzenie na Iana przypominało mu, jak bardzo spieprzył swoje życie.  
Gdyby nie ta jedna noc, teraz zapewne leżałyby w łóżku z Louisem, trzymając go mocno w swoich ramionach. Korzystaliby z ostatnich chwil spokoju, nim wstałyby ich dzieci, domagając się śniadania. Rozmawialiby cicho, co jakiś czas kradnąc sobie nawzajem całusy. Zastanawiał się, czy szatyn byłby w ciąży. Pamiętał, jak przed pojawieniem się Mandy, rozmawiali na temat kolejnej dziecka. Oboje chcieli spróbować. Niestety teraz Harry mógł tylko gdybać i marzyć.   
Amanda wstała godzinę później, ale tylko dlatego, że Ian zaczął płakać. Gdy Harry zjawił się w pomieszczeniu, stała po środku niewielkiego pokoju w swojej piżamie. Jej warkocz, który zaplotła na noc, nie wyglądał już tak schludnie, a na jej twarzy wciąż widoczny był sen.  
Oparł się o framugę, czekając aż kobieta skończy zajmować się ich dzieckiem. Gdy malec z powrotem leżał w swoim łóżku, Mandy po raz pierwszy zaszczyciła Harry'ego spojrzeniem.  
\- Dlaczego nim się nie zająłeś? - w jej głosie dosłyszalny był wyrzut.  
\- Byłem zajęty pakowaniem – wzruszył ramionami, odpychając się od framugi i podążając do kuchni za kobietą, która opuściła pokój.   
\- Wyjeżdżamy? Jakieś wakacje? – spojrzała z zaciekawieniem na kędzierzawego, a w jej oczach dostrzegalne było podekscytowanie. Po oburzeniu nie było ani śladu.   
\- Ja wyjeżdżam – zaznaczył – A dokładniej wracam do siebie – wyjaśnił.   
\- Jak to?  
\- Nigdy nie mówiłem, że wprowadzam się do ciebie na stałe. Wręcz przeciwnie zaznaczyłem, że to tylko na jakiś czas, dopóki nie poczujesz się lepiej. Widzę się, że już z tobą dobrze, więc wracam do swojego mieszkania - widział jak z każdym słowem mina kobiety rzednie i nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że czuł satysfakcję.   
\- A co z dzieckiem?  
\- Przecież go nie porzucam. Będę Iana odwiedzał, jak podrośnie zacznę zabierać do siebie i zawsze pomogę, gdy będzie trzeba.   
\- A-ale… - widział, że blondynce brakuje argumentów.   
\- Jestem już spakowany, pożegnam się z synem i wracam do siebie - odwrócił się na pięcie, zostawiając wściekłą kobietę samą.  
*****  
Nie sądził, że powrót do swojego mieszkania, z dala od Mandy, sprawi, że poczuje ogromną ulgę.  
Pierwszą rzeczą po rozpakowaniu, było wysprzątanie domu. Nie było go tutaj od kilku tygodni i przez ten czas zdążyła się nagromadzić spora warstwa kurzu. Niby mógł zamówić sprzątaczkę, ale w sumie nie miał co robić, więc dlaczego by nie posprzątać. Przynajmniej skupi się na czymś innym i nie będzie się czuł tak bardzo samotny, jak zazwyczaj.  
*****  
Nerwowo zerkał na zegarek i zastanawiał się ile to jeszcze potrwa. Siedział na kanapie, w swoim salonie, wtulony w bok swojego partnera.  
Aiden zaskoczył go swoją wizytą i to nie tak, że nie cieszył się z wizyty swojego chłopaka, jednak od kilku dni coś go trapiło. I gdy w końcu nastał ten dzień, kiedy znalazł w sobie odwagę, aby to sprawdzić, coś musiało mu przeszkodzić.  
W końcu nadeszła ta chwila, gdy Aiden uznał, że to najwyższa pora, aby wrócić do domu. Na szczęście nie nalegał na to by zostać na noc.   
Louis odprowadził go do drzwi, żegnając pocałunkiem. Gdy tylko miał pewność, że mężczyzna odjechał udał się do pokoju bliźniaków, upewniający się, że maluchy śpią.   
Dziesięć minut później siedział w łazience, na wannie nerwowo tupiąc nogą i zerkając na pralkę, gdzie leżał test ciążowy.  
W końcu telefon dał znać, że wyznaczony czas minął. Louis wzdrygnął się na ten dziwięk, nim sięgnął po urządzenie wyłączając je.  
Z mocno bijącym sercem podniósł się z wanny, w duchu modląc się, aby wynik był negatywny. To nie był dobry czas na dziecko, nie z Aidenem. Miał już dzieci, wciąż coś czuł do swojego byłego męża i nie uważał, aby dziecko z innym mężczyzną było teraz dobrym pomysłem. Owszem przed rozwodem rozmawiali ze Stylesem na temat dziecka, ale to było co innego, to był Harry.   
Zamknął oczy, drżącą dłonią sięgając po mały przedmiot. Policzył do trzech, starając się chociaż odrobinę uspokoić, nim uchylił powieki, a wtedy jego serce na moment stanęło.  
*****  
Minęły dwa tygodnie, od kiedy wyprowadził się od Mandy. Przez cały ten czas nie widział się z kobietą i swoim synem. Czuł przez to wyrzuty sumienia, w końcu obiecał odwiedzać Iana, jednak po tym, jak blondynka codziennie do niego wydzwaniała z najmniejszymi błahostkami, nie miał ochoty jej widzieć. W pewnym moment nawet przestał odbierać telefony.   
Zegar wskazywał 7.31, gdy uznał, że pora wyjść z domu i udać się do pracy. Dopił resztki kawy, którą miał w kubku, nim włożył go – razem z pustym także talerzem – do zmywarki. Sprawdził czy ma wszystkie potrzebne dokumenty, nim skierował się do wyjścia. Założył buty, ubrał płaszcz i sięgając po portfel oraz klucze otworzył drzwi, coś jednak zagradzało mu drogę.

**Author's Note:**

> Co myślicie? Nie wiem kiedy pojawi się pierwszy rozdział. Z racji niewielkiej ilości czasu może to trochę potrwać, jednak mam nadzieję, że poczekacie ;)


End file.
